La universal compañera de lobos
by Tatiana W
Summary: Luna Stilinski había tenido la vida perfecta hasta que todo se vino abajo y solo pensó en morir, eso hasta que lo sobrenatural entro a ser parte de la vida de su hermano y con el un hombre que le quitaba el aliento y había legado con un poco de luz al oscuro pozo que era ser ella.
1. Capítulo 1

**Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que abandone esta historia pero me di cuenta que no era como yo quería que quedara y me desanime un poco, pero aquí estoy de vuelta dándole una nueva oportunidad y me enamore de vuelta de Luna mi OC así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

La vida para Luna Stilinski no había sido tan mala hasta que perdió a su madre, su partida del mundo fue dura para muchos dejando un vacío en sus corazones pero ninguno comparado con el de su hija; Luna tubo que crecer más rápido que las demás chicas porque sin su madre su padre y su hermano menor eran un desastre, las demás tuvieron tiempo para ir de compras, hablar de chicos, aprender a usar maquillaje, ella había tenido que aprender a cocinar, llevar una casa y velar por las únicas personas que le quedaban en la vida, y cuando llego el tiempo del primer amor toda la inocente idea de que algo bueno estaba esperando por ella por retribución se fue por el desagüe cuando decidió confiar en el chico que le prometió las estrellas y nunca se las dio, desde ahí su vida se convirtió en una pesadilla de la que jamás pensó salir hasta el día que lo conoció y su mundo dio un giro de trecientos sesenta grados…

La noche ya había caído y como era costumbre Luna estaba recostada en su cama leyendo antes de dormir, el día siguiente volvería a la escuela después de un año perdido y estaría repitiendo el curso con su hermano y con Scott, decir que no estaba nerviosa sería una mentira, los nervios la estaban matando pero no quería preocupar a su padre que ya tenía suficiente en su plato siendo el sheriff de Beacon Hills como para agregarle sus inseguridades, solo esperaba poder con todo aquello sin volver a recaen en el agujero negro que había envuelto su vida

-Luna no vas a creer lo que paso- su hiperactivo hermano se encontraba en medio de su habitación tras haber entrado sin anunciarse jadeando de lo excitado que estaba sin duda algo había escuchado en la radio de su padre

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar Stiles- para su suerte su hermano disperso los pensamientos que le rondaban como intrusos

-Lose tengo que tocar antes de entrar pero esto no puede esperar Luna, llamaron a papá, encontraron un cuerpo en el bosque-

-Y me lo dices porque-

-Tenemos que ir- su cara de alegría completa le decían a Luna que no iba ser fácil sacarle esa idea de la mente

-Stiles mañana tenemos escuela, además si ya encontraron el cuerpo para que quieres ir, recuerda que te desmayas al ver sangre- dijo cerrando el libro para luego colocarlo en su mesita de noche

-Esa es la mejor parte, solo encontraron la mitad, vamos iremos por Scott-

-No esta noche Stiles no estoy de humor-

Ese comentario logro aplacar un poco el entusiasmo del chico mientras miraba detenidamente a su hermana para ver si encontraba algo fuera de lo común, pero no hayo nada, como siempre su hermana vestía de negro su cabello un poco desordenado debajo de sus ojos habían unas pequeñas ojeras su habitación no olía raro nada fuera de lo común

-Oye estoy bien, solo quiero tener una noche de buen sueño- la chica se apresuró a aclarar al ver la mirada preocupada de su hermano- quiero comenzar el año con pie derecho-

-Está bien iré por Scott-

-Ten cuidado si papá te atrapa estarás en problemas- grito antes de escuchar como la puerta de entrada se cerraba de golpe y unos minutos después el motor del jeep de su hermano que le decía que estaba sola en casa otra vez.

Estaba descalza, estaba descalza y hacía frio, Luna estaba parada en medio del bosque y la tierra húmeda le ensuciaba los pies descalzos, nunca había visto aquel lugar del bosque que apenas estaba iluminado por el espesor de los árboles que no dejaba que los rayos de la luna llena pasaran, su respiración comenzó a hacerse más pesada cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo había llegado hay y mucho menos que hacer para salir, pero después de unos segundos su mente quedo en blanco al escuchar los sonidos de alguien acercarse y de la nada como si no estuviera en medio del bosque una chica aparentemente un poco mayor que ella paso por su lado, con el corazón desbordado Luna la siguió pero cada vez que sentía que la alcanzaba estaba más lejos de ella, de un momento a otro la chica se detuvo frente a un hombre pero por más que Luna quiso acercarse escucharlos hablar no podía, era como si una fuerza la alejara, su corazón dejo latir cuando el hombre se convirtió en vestía y desgarro a la pobre chica que le pedía que no lo hiciera, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la bestia iba tras ella corrió todo lo que pudo se estaba quedando sin aire y sus pulmones quemaban, la atraparía y moriría igual que aquella chica, una roco logro que tropezara y cuando volteo la bestia de ojos rojos se abalanzó sobre ella

Luna había despertado de golpe en su cama, estaba empapada de sudor y lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, su respiración era irregular y las manos le temblaban, eso no le podía estar pasando de nuevo, sabía que si no se calmaba le daría un ataque de pánico y no creía poder superarlo ella sola, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su escritorio y saco unas hojas de papel blanco y unos carboncillos para dibujar, no había dibujado en mucho tiempo pero eso la ayudaba a quitarle la sensación de hormigueo del cuerpo, solo sabía una cosa, tenía que dibujar.

-Luna cariño, ya son las siete y media vas a llegar tarde-

Luna se levantó asustada por los golpes en la puerta, siempre que tenía sueños era hipersensible a todo a su alrededor, no había dormido en su cama, se había quedado dormida dibujando en el suelo de su habitación, los dibujos que realizo todos estaban esparcidos por el suelo y sus manos estaban negras por el carboncillo, si su padre entraba y veía ese desastre se alarmaría y no la dejaría ir a la escuela

-Luna me oyes-

-Si…Sí papá, estaba en la ducha…el despertador no sonó-

-Está bien escucha, no puedo llevarte a la escuela hoy tendrás que irte con Stiles-

-No hay problema papá-

-Bien, pero te estoy recogido en la salida-

-Si eso estaría genial-

-Bien, suerte en tu primer día-

-Gracias papá-

Luna espero a escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse y tan rápido como pudo guardo los dibujos en un cajón de su escritorio y se metió a la ducha, no le tomaba mucho arreglarse ya que no era una fan del maquillaje, así que cuando su hermano la llamo estaba lista con un pantalón yin, una camisa negra y su chaqueta vede militar con unas botas de combate a juego, no iba a tener tiempo de desayunar así que tomo una fruta de la cocina y en menos de cinco minutos ya se dirigían a la escuela en el jeep de su hermano que estaba excitado contándole lo que había pasado en la noche anterior y dejándola un poco preocupada cuando le conto lo de Scott, así que hay estaba esperándolo en la entrada de la escuela para saber que le había ocurrido

-ya muéstramela– luna vio como Scott se subía la camisa para satisfacer la curiosidad de su hermano

-no lo toque Stiles- dijo cuando la mano de su hermano se estiraba a tocar la herida de Scott

-Estaba muy oscuro para ver pero estoy seguro de que era un lobo–

-un lobo te mordió–

-aja–

-No, no lo creo–

-lo escuche aullar–

-no, no es cierto–

-porque dices que no es cierto, como sabes-

-porque en california no viven lobos sí, no en sesenta años

-enserio–

-claro que es enserio–

-por mucho que me arrepienta de decir esto, él tiene razón Scott no hay lobos en california– hablar con Scott se le daba fácil después de todo el y su madre habían estado acompañando a su padre y a su hermano durante el año anterior cuando la internaron

-bien si no me crees lo del lobo definitivamente no me creerás cuando te diga que encontré el cuerpo–

-oh estás bromeando– dijo emocionado

-El cuerpo, el de la chica–

-Si por eso tropecé y caí, tendré pesadillas durante un mes–

-oh esto es asombroso, es serio esto será lo mejor que le ha ocurrido a esta ciudad desde el nacimiento de Lydia Martin, hola Lydia... luces… bien para ignorarme–

-tú eres la causa de esto sabes– le dijo a Scott mientras nos dirigíamos a clase

-aja–

-Por hacerme un nerd como tú–

-aja–

-soy nerd por asociación…me llaman nerd por ti–

Luna negó con la cabeza a las ocurrencias de su hermano sin duda tenía mucha imaginación, respirando se dio fuerzas para enfrentar una vez más las miradas de todos, sabía que estarían hay de eso no había duda, todos querrían saber que había pasado con la chica que se volvió loca el año pasado, Luna alzo la mirada cuando sintió como dos manos redaban fuerzas, Scott y Stiles la habían sujetados ambos de una ano cada uno dándole fuerzas y apoyándola con una sonrisa, ella les devolvió la sonrisa, haría esto no solo por ellos y por su padre y Melisa, lo haría por ella.

La mañana había sido dura, después de tener que soportar a los profesores recalcando que era bueno tenerla devuelta los susurros en los pasillos no cesaron y para terminar su padre no podía ir a recogerla por lo que estaba atrapada con su hermano hasta después del entrenamiento de Lacrosse, Luna se había sentado en la fila de las sillas más cercanas al equipo, por más que quisiera, Stiles siempre había sido un desastre con el Lacrosse y había fracasado en enseñarle antes cuando amaba los deportes, pero ahora Scott se iba a probar, ella sólo esperaba que lo hiciera bien, vio como el entrenador le lanzaba el equipo del portero y desde ese momento supo que no iba a ser bueno.

Sentada en la banca detrás de su hermano vio como Scott se preparaba pero de un momento a otro se distrajo con alguien en las gradas, su cabeza en un ángulo extraño, siguió su mirada y estaba mirando hacia Lydia y Allison la chica nueva, en ese momento sonó el silbato y al girar pudo ver como Scott se tomaba la cabeza y al segundo después una pelota iba directo a su cara volcándolo de espaldas, todos se burlaron de él pero se volvió a levantar y el siguiente tiro lo atajo a la perfección y no sólo ese sino el siguiente y el siguiente, podía ver como todos estaban sorprendidos, ella y Stiles lo empezaron a animar desde la banca hasta que Jackson decidió ponerle fin a la racha ganadora de Scott y tiro pero sorprendentemente logro atajarla

-Ese es mi amigo- grito Stiles

-Eso es Scott-

–No sé qué paso, fue como si tuviera todo el tiempo para atrapar la pelota– Scott estaba hablando de la practica mientras llevaba en su espalda a Luna para atravesar el arroyo del bosque, aunque no le asustaba ensuciarse los zapatos que llevaba habían costado mucho y no los iba a dañar por ir a buscar un inhalador, además eran sus botas favoritas– y no es lo único raro, también puedo escuchar cosas que ni debería escuchar y huelo cosas–

–Hueles cosas, como que– Stiles comento gracioso

–Como la goma de mascar de menta en tu bolsillo–

–No tengo goma de mascar– Luna vio como su hermano rebuscaba en sus bolsillos y al final saco una goma verde entre sus dedos y Scott abría sus brazos como si quisiera decir te lo dije

–Todo comenzó con la mordida–

–Tal vez es una infección, mi cuerpo está soltando adrenalina antes de entrar en show-

-Sabes que, de hecho escuche de esto, es una infección específica–

–Enserio–

–Sí, sí creo que se llama licantropía–

Luna negó con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su hermano, Stiles siempre tenía que sacarle broma a todo, estaban en el bosque y por alguna razón eso no le gustaba para nada, cada vez que se adentraba más la piel se le erizaba y su respiración se hacía más pesada, ese lugar le recordaba su pesadilla

–Vamos chicos hay que buscar el inhalador– Luna quería salir cuanto antes de ese lugar

–Juraría que fue aquí–

–Tal vez el asesino movió el cuerpo, Lu a dónde vas–

–Ustedes sigan buscando yo buscare por aquí– por alguna razón sentía que debía caminar un poco más, estando a unos pasos de los chicos se agacho atraída por un lugar inespecífico, algo había pasado, algo malo, monstruoso y aterrador

–Luna– Stiles y Scott habían estado llamando a la chica desde que vieron al hombre pero era como si estuviera congelada en el lugar, como si sus pensamientos la hubieran atrapado

–LUNA– cuando por fin lograron llamar su atención Luna los miro sin entender el porqué de sus gritos pero se dio cuenta que no la miraban a ella si no a alguien más, sería la vestía de ojos rojos que había visto en sus sueños

Cuando giro sus mirada se encontró con unos ojos concentrados en ella que no eran para nada rojos y aquel hombre no era la vestía negra enorme de sus pesadillas, fue como si alguien en ese momento le cortara la respiración, cabello corto negro, rasgos cincelados y fuertes, mandíbula cuadrada, hombros anchos, muy alto y bestia todo negro, tenía una expresión de incertidumbre, pero se esfumó enseguida por una enojada, cuando comenzó a acercarse Luna retrocedió sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Scott avanzo hacia adelante y se colocó frente a ella

–Que hacen aquí, esto es propiedad privada– su expresión era seria, como si estuviera enojado

–he… no sabíamos lo siento– propiedad privada, el bosque no era propiedad privada

–Si soló…buscábamos algo–el hombre alzo las cejas interrogativamente– olvídalo–

Saco su mano derecha de su chaqueta de cuero y lanzo algo hacia Scott que atrapo muy fácil el objeto, cuando abrió la mano su inhalador estaba en su palma, con una última mirada se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse

–Vámonos tengo que ir a trabajar–

–Oye, era Derek Hale, lo recuerdas Lu, es como cinco años más grande que nosotros– Scott hizo cara de no saber de qué hablaba y Luna lo miro expectante a ver que iba a decir– su familia, todos murieron quemados en un incendio–

– ¿Y por qué volvió?– Scott puso en duda, Luna por otro lado estaba mirando el lugar por donde había estado el tal Derek Hale, ese hombre le provocaba escalofríos.

Esa noche Luna tenía los dibujos que había hecho en sus manos, además de aquella muchacha y la vestía de ojos rojos estaban un hombre que no reconoció pero le parecía familiar, una mujer que nunca había visto, mitad de un rostro deforme, una mitad que estaba lisa y Scott; y los dibujos se repetían en diferentes escenarios, no sabía que estaba pasando pero aquello la asustaba.

Las clases de ese de día terminaron y todos se dirigian a la practica de Lacrosse el entrenador iba a jugar la primera eliminación de la primera línea, Luna se dirigia a su casillero cuando vio como Jackson estrellaba a Scott en su casillero, no era de extrañar el comportamiento de Jackson, Scott de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto muy bueno en Lacrosse y eso lo estaba dejando atrás

–Scott estás bien– se acercó a él cuando vio alejarse a Jackson

–Sí, sólo quería saber si consumía esteroides–

–Y no lo haces verdad–

–Por supuesto que no–

–Solo preguntaba, ve al campo vas a llegar tarde– afirmo con la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa salió por el pasillo, Luna se apresuró a meter las cosas en su casillero para correr por el pasillo pero al llegar a la puerta sintió como si alguien estuviera vigilando, giro a ver el pasillo pero estaba vacío, todos estaban viendo la primera eliminación de Lacrosse

Al final de unos casilleros, había el espacio suficiente para que una persona se escondiera, se estaba acercando poco a poco y de repente la puerta se abrió, por la puerta entraron unos chicos y la miraron de reojo al pasar sin prestarles atención termino de acercarme al final del casillero para encontrarlo vacío, tratando de olvidar la sensación que sentía se dirigió a la cancha a ver la selección, se acercó a las gradas pero unas voces la detuvieron

-Cual chica-

-La que siempre está con ellos-

-La que viste de negro y no sabe lo que es el maquillaje-

-Si Lydia ella-

-No te preocupes no es nadie, de hecho se volvió loca el año pasado todo un show- Luna miro al suelo, comentarios como esos e habían repetido mucho esa semana sin importar cuanto la afectaran a ella.

Pensándolo mejor Luna decidió acompañar a su hermano en las bancas, el coach era bueno con ella así que no le decía nada, Scott lo estaba haciendo genial, pero Jackson no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no, si alguien iba a entrar en la primera línea se lo tendría que ganar, todos vieron impresionados como Scott esquivo a todos los jugadores anotando al final, sin duda se había vuelto bueno de la noche a la mañana, lo que sin duda causo que Finstock le diera a Scott la noticia que estaba en primera línea

–Felicidades– dijo luna abrazándolo– es genial Scott– todos estaban alegres pero el único que no parecía tan alegre era Stiles.

–Que haces Stiles– Luna entro en la habitación de su hermano luego de ver la luz encendida bajo su puerta

–Ven entra, cierra la puerta necesitó que me ayudes con esto–

–Para que es toda esta investigación– dijo mirando las hojas y libros en su escritorio y en el suelo junto a él– fuiste a la biblioteca ¿qué pasa Stiles?–

–No te parece extraño Lu, que Scott sea bueno en el Lacrosse de la noche a la mañana, que tenga está súper audición y este súper olfato y todo porque un lobo lo mordió en luna llena–

–Pensé que habíamos dejado claro que no habían lobos en California– dije sentándome en la cama

–Eso pensé hasta que empecé a leer todo esto, y si no hay, pero si hay otra cosa–

–De que estás hablando Stiles–

–Ya sé porque Scott es tan bueno en Lacrosse y porque puede moverse así en el campo el porqué de sus reflejos– Luna se quedó callada para que continuara hablando– es un hombre lobo Luna, un maldito hombre lobo–

–Si claro– dijo Luna con una sonrisa la cual callo de su cara al ver que su hermano no bromeaba- estás hablando en serio Stiles-

–Por supuesto que sí, no digas nada, sólo lee y ayúdame a buscar información– Luna dudaba mucho que todo aquello tuviera sentido pero ese era Stiles así que decidió ayudarlo después de todo no tenía más nada que hacer

Luna alzo la vista cuando un golpe en la puerta llamo la atención de su hermano, vio como este se levantaba y la abría dando un paso atrás para que Scott pudiera entrar

–oh entra, debes ver esto, estuvimos leyendo toda la noche, Internet, libros toda esta información…–

– ¿Cuanta anfetamina tomaste hoy?– Scott pregunto después de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla

–Mucha, mejor no preguntes– dijo Luna sentándose en la cama a su lado con unos documentos

–Esto es por el cadáver, sabes quién lo hizo–

–No, aún están interrogando, incluso a Derek Hale–

–El chico del bosque del otro día–

–Si él, pero no se trata de eso– dijo Stiles desesperado

–De que se trata– dijo el tono gracioso de la voz de Scott

–Recuerdas la broma del otro día, pues ya no es una broma– Scott lo miró como si no entendiera nada– el lobo Scott, la mordida en el bosque, sabes porque los lobos aúllan –

–Debería–

–Es una señal Scott, cuando un lobo esta sólo aúlla para dar su ubicación al resto de la manada–dijo Luna mirándolo– si oyes a un lobo aullar significa que hay un lobo cerca o una manada– por eso no debería haber ayudado a su hermano, tenía una excelente memoria

–Una manada de lobos–

–No– dijo Stiles consiente de lo que iba a decir a continuación–Hombres…hombres lobos–

–Me hiciste venir para perder el tiempo– dijo levantándose– tengo que arreglarme y recoger a Allison–

–Scott lo que hiciste en el campo no sólo era asombroso, era imposible–

–Solo fue un buen tiro–

–No, hiciste un tiro increíble, como te moviste, la velocidad, los reflejos, nadie puede hacerlo de la noche a la mañana, a Luna le tomó años– dijo Stiles deteniéndolo al ver que Luna no hacía nada– además la visión, los sentidos, te has detenido a pensar que ya no necesitas tu inhalador–

–Oye no puedo pensar en esto ahora, hablaremos mañana–

– ¡Que! mañana no, la luna llena es hoy–

–Que intentas hacer, ahora soy titular, tengo una cita que no puedo creer que salga conmigo y todo en mi vida es perfecto, porque intentas arruinarlo–

–Scott sólo está ayudando– dijo Luna al ver a su hermano- aunque nada de esto tenga sentido-

–Es una maldición, no solo la luna causara un cambio físico, también pasara cuando tu deseo de sangre este al máximo–

– ¿Deseo de sangre?–

–El deseo de matar Scott–

–Tengo un deseo de matar en este momento, a los dos, no puedo creer que lo sigas en esto Lu–

–Escucha esto…el cambio puede causarse por enojo o algo que acelere el pulso–

–Al parecer Allison te acelera el pulso hasta las nubes Scott–

–Luna tiene razón, tienes que cancelar la cita– Stiles empezó a rebuscar en el bolso de Scott y saco su celular–tienes que llamarla ahora, tienes que cancelar la cita, voy a cancelarla por ti–

–No dámelo– Luna vio como Scott aplastaba a su hermano en la pared y sin pensarlo se acercó a ayudarle

–Scott que haces, suéltalo– cuando Luna coloco su mano en el brazo de su amigo él se giró y la empujo al suelo donde callo y volvió a concentrarse en Stiles, el brazo de Scott vacilo por un momento pero soltó a Stiles y se dio la vuelta pegándole a la silla, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y ninguno se movía del sitio

–Yo…debo irme…la fiesta, lo siento…lo siento– dijo mirándolos a los dos, antes de salir se volvió a mirar

–Estás bien– Stiles se había acercado a Luna preocupado pero esta asintió y luego hablo reiterándolo

–Si estoy bien, y tú, te hizo algo– Stiles negó con la cabeza y se dispusó a levantar la silla

–Luna…– Luna alzo la vista para ver el espaldar de la silla de Stiles que tenía tres garras atravesadas en diagonal, sus ojos se abrieron como platos eso no podía ser verdad

-Tu brazo, muéstrame tu brazo- su hermano había regresado con ella y le levantaba la manga de su suéter para revísala encontrando en su brazo izquierdo cinco marcas de garras, Stiles la ayudo a sentarse en la cama mientras iba por el botiquín para curarla, Luna no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando, los hombres lobo no existían ellos no eran reales solo eran cuentos y leyendas, fantasías para asustar a los niños pequeños

-Luna sé que no puedo obligarte a que hagas lo que te voy a pedir pero por favor ven con migo esta noche a la fiesta-

-Stiles…-

-Acabas de ver lo que Scott hizo, si vamos los dos podemos tenerlo más vigilado, es nuestro amigo no podemos dejar que mate a alguien- al ver la indecisión de su hermana continuo- no te dejare sola lo prometo, además velo como una prueba, si la pasas sabrás que estas mejor y yo estaré allí ayudándote-

-Bien pero por favor no me dejes sola-

-No lo hare, bien esto ya esta no se infectara pero será mejor que lo mantengas escondido no sé cómo explicárselo a papá si se llega a dar cuenta-

-Iré a terminar una tarea, llámame cuando sea hora de irnos-

-Bien repasemos el plan, vamos a entrar ahí buscaremos a Scott y lo vigilaremos para que no pase nada-

-Si eso es básicamente lo que repetiste hace tres veces- dijo Luna sonriendo

Por fin habían llegado a la fiesta y no estaba realmente segura de que debería estar ahí, sentía como la ansiedad empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para que su hermano no viera el leve temblor que las sacudía, cuando entraron Stiles fiel a su palabra no se alejó de ella, unos cuantos chicos se acercaron a charlar con su hermano y la saludaron pero nadie hizo el ademan de entablar una conversación con ella, eso no le sorprendió quien iba a querer hablar con una loca, después de un tiempo Stiles le propuso que se separaran y dieran una vuelta por la casa para buscar a Scott, un poco rehacía acepto el argumento de su hermano, ninguno de los dos lo había visto y era por el que estaban ahí, Luna estaba en la cocina en ese momento había visto a Scott a través de las ventanas y no quería perderlo de vista así que le mando un mensaje a su hermano

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- Luna se giró para ver a uno de sus viejos amigos bueno ella no creía que los podía llamar así- hola Luna ya no saludas-

-Que tal Richard-

-Muy bien, porque vistes así donde dejaste tus faldas-

Luna intento pasar por su lado para ir a buscar a su hermano pero aquel chico bloqueo su entrada

-A dónde vas, porque no te quedas y te tomas algo con nosotros-

-No gracias-

-Anda Luna, no trates de hacerte la niña buena, anda bebe con nosotros- dijo tendiéndole un vaso rojo

-Ya no bebo-

-Es una lástima, eras tan agradable cuando lo hacías, no quieres recordarlo- dijo colocando el vaso debajo de su nariz logrando la arrugara por el olor

-Ey luna este bien- un chico alto acuerpado moreno se acercó a ellos colocándose junto a Luna

-Hola Danny, si estoy bien-

-Tu hermano está buscándote ven conmigo te llevare con él- agradecida con Danny por sacarla de ese embrollo lo siguió hasta la sala- ok ahora ya estas a salvo-

-Gracias Danny-

-Ni lo menciones-

-Por cierto donde esta Stiles-

-Ha eso era una treta-

-Ya, no lo has visto de casualidad-

-Si no estoy mal lo vi salir hace un momento-

Luna no espero que dijera nada más despidiéndose de él salió a toda prisa tratando de encontrar el jeep de su hermano pero no lo visualizo, respirando saco su teléfono para llamarlo, su hermano respondió luego del tercer anillo

-Stiles donde estas tu jeep no está-

-Luna escucha, Scott salió corriendo de la fiesta creo que algo está mal con él, es la luna estoy siguiendo su coche, solo espérame e iré a buscarte-

-Stiles no, no puedes dejarme aquí-

-Luna no te dejare, te recogeré lo juro, oye lo has hecho muy bien esta noche, solo espérame afuera revisare a Scott e iré por ti-

-No demores por favor-

Había esperado sentada en las escaleras a que Stiles apareciera y no había llegado, cada minuto que pasaba comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa, la ansiedad de su cuerpo iba aumentando y las manos no paraban de temblarle si su hermano no llegaba pronto estaba segura que sufriría un ataque de pánico pues ya varios chicos la habían notado y acercado a ella, con un suspiro e intentando ser optimista con que la batería de su celular le alcanzara para hablar con Stiles para preguntarle si ya estaba en camino marco su número lo único que escucho fue a un apurado Stiles decirle que tenía que checar que Allison estuviera en su casa porque el que había mordido a Scott la trasporto y tenía que ver si estaba bien antes de que su hermano le colgara.

Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas Luna se levantó de la acera donde se había mudado a sentarse para que nadie la molestara y comenzó a caminar, llamaría a su padre, el seguro estaba cerca patrullando y podía recogerla, sin duda se enfadaría con ella pero eso era mejor a estar atrapada en aquel lugar, esa noche no había sido fácil como dijo Stiles, muchas veces estuvo tentada a tomar un vaso para matar la ansiedad que se la comía por dentro, ella aún no estaba lista, no estaba preparada para eso, cuando estaba a punto de marcar la pantalla de su celular se volvió negra, su teléfono estaba muerto y ahora la única manera de llegar era caminando, su noche no podía ser mejor.

Ya llevaba caminado como media hora cuando escucho como un coche se detenía junto a ella pero no se detuvo, sabía que a esa hora recibir la ayuda de alguien seria cuestionable por muchas razones

-Necesitas que te lleven-

Esa voz dejo congelada a Luna y se giró para ver al dueño de aquella voz, un Camaro negro fue lo primero que sus ojos vieron y Derek Hale lo iba conduciendo, sin duda no podía ser de otra manera

-No es muy recomendable que nadie camine a tan altas horas de la noche- Luna ya ni siquiera sabía que horas eran desde que su celular se apagara

-He…yo no gracias- dijo y siguió caminando, la sensación que había sentido cuando lo vio por primera vez volvió cuando sus ojos se encontraron

-Eres Luna, Luna Stilinski amiga de Scott e hija del sheriff, no creo que el sheriff este contento de que su hija este caminado sola de noche a la una de la madrugada-

Era pasada la media noche, esa no se la perdonaría tan fácil a su hermano

-Vamos solo serán unos minutos tardaras más caminando- tenía razón pero aun así no la animaba para nada entrar en el auto de aquel extraño que provocaba que toda su piel se erizara, aunque no era del todo un extraño, su familia era muy conocida en Beacon Hills cuando aún estaban vivos, es más sabía que se olvidaba de algo pero no sabía de que

-Ya nos hemos visto recuerdas, en el bosque, si te hace sentir mejor puedes enviarle un mensaje a tu padre diciéndole que te voy a dar un paseo a casa-

Luna se había quedado sin batería pero él no tenía por qué saberlo, respirando profundo Luna se giró y entro en el asiento del copiloto, los asientos de cuero negro y su interior hacían juego con la personalidad de su dueño pensó

-Tienes frio- aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos desde que volvió a conducir se habían sumido en el silencio

-No-

-Nerviosa-

-No-

-Entonces por qué tus manos tiemblan- después de haber salvado a Scott de los cazadores lo había dejado en el bosque, tenía la intención ir a su casa y enterrar a su hermana pero la había visto caminar y con solo una mínima olfateada sabía que era la chica que estaba en el bosque con el recién convertido hombre lobo y ese chico molesto, actúa sin pensarlo y ahora estaba conduciéndola a su casa cuando pensó que no le iba a responder sus oídos captaron un leve susurro

-Por la abstinencia-

-A que- mantuvo el mismo tono de voz no había encendido el radio así que estaba seguro que ella podría escucharlo

-Alcohol-

-Eres adicta- Derek sabía que sus palabras eran fuertes por más que trato de suavizarlas

-Era…estuve en rehabilitación casi un año-

-Cuando saliste-

-Hace dos meses-

-Entonces no deberías haber ido a esa fiesta- Derek la había visto en la cocina con unos chicos molestándola cuando iba a acercarse a ayudarla Scott había salido corriendo y no había quedado de otra, Luna no entendía por que le contaba todo aquello a él pero sabía que tenía razón

-Sí, tienes razón, sabemos lo que somos, pero…-

-Aún no sabemos lo que podemos llegar a ser, conoces a Shakespeare-

-Si-

-Y sus obras-

-Algunas, son algo difíciles de conseguir por aquí-

-Lees entonces- por el rabillo del ojo Derek vio como asintió con la cabeza, aquello no lo había esperado Shakespeare era uno de los autores que solía leer a menudo y para alivio de Luna ya habían llegado a su casa aunque ella no le hubiera dicho su dirección

-Nunca te di la dirección-

-Todo el mundo sabe dónde vive el Sheriff-

-Gracias por todo-

-No me agradezcas, mi placer-

-De todos modos gracias-

-Luna- dijo Derek llamándola cuando esta había cerrado la puerta del auto- la valentía más grande del ser humano es mantenerse de pie, aun cuando se esté cayendo a pedazos- y con esas palabras se fue dejando a Luna pensando en lo que aquel hombre rudo que aún le provocaba escalofríos había dicho.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek había tomado su tiempo para poder vigilar a Scott y no estaba muy contento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el chico estaba tratando de hacer, jugar con solo unos días de haber sido mordido sin poder controlar el cambio ni sus emociones era una locura, tanto como lo era el interés que tenía hacia la chica Argent, quitando un segundo la vista del nuevo lobo escaneo el campo y las graderías, no había rastro de la chica Stilinski y por lo que había escuchado esa mañana ella estaba enojada con su hermano por lo que no le sorprendió que no estuviera allí, pero entonces con quien se iría al parecer no tenía amigos y tampoco coche, un estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada al campo, como lo había predicho estaba pasando Scott se estaba convirtiendo en medio del campo vio como luego de unos segundos el chico Stilinski lo sacaba del campo, sin duda la inteligencia la había heredado su hermana.

…

–Que investigaste– dijo Scott luego de responder a la llamada su mejor amigo

–Está mal, Jackson tiene un hombro dislocado–

–Por mi culpa–

–Porque es un idiota–

–Pero jugara–

–No lo saben aún, ahora cuentan contigo para el sábado–

–Ya hablaste con Luna–

–Ni una palabra, no debería haberla llevado esa noche–

–Pero tampoco podías dejarla sola–

–Si bueno eso fue lo que hice y ni siquiera sé cómo llego a casa–

–No te preocupes seguro Danny la acerco los vi hablando hoy, hay que conseguir el libro que quiere como es que se llama–

–Cuál de todos los que quiere, no sé porque…– Stiles se detuvo estaba seguro que detrás de su amigo había alguien así que le escribió y un segundo después Scott estaba siendo empujado de su asiento, tenía que ser Derek quien más entraría furtivamente a su habitación.

….

Luna había pasado esos días sola, de vez en cuando Danny se sentaría con ella pero solo unos minutos hasta Scott se había olvidado de ella pero no lo culpaba tenía cosas más importantes por qué preocuparse que una pelea entre hermanos, sabía que estaba actuando de manera infantil pero su hermano se lo merecía no debería haber pensado mejor antes de dejarla botada en la fiesta, a lo lejos vio cómo su hermano arrastraba a Scott mientras señalaba hacía donde estaba su padre con otro policía, por la forma en la que estaba parado Scott al parecer estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación con sus nuevos poderes de hombre lobo, al parecer su hermano se había hecho a la idea más rápido que ella, luego vio como discutían y su hermano se alejaba y como aún no había guardado sus cosas no se perdió el intercambio que su amigo tenía con Alison pero su cara estaba furiosa

–Scott oye que pasa– dijo acercándose tomando uno de sus brazos

–Que pasa, Derek Hale eso pasa– dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejando a Luna helada en su sitio

Su hermano tratando de reconciliarse con ella le había dicho lo que descubrieron la noche de luna llena y para su sorpresa ellos creían que Derek era el que había mordido a Scott, no entendía por qué no les comento que él era quien la recogió en la carretera y la llevo a casa, algo muy dentro de ella no creía que fuera malo después de todo no la había dañado esa noche, bueno eso ya no importaba tenía que ir a buscar un libro antes de salir ya que como no estaba hablando con Stiles tendría que quedarse en la comisaria con su padre.

Derek había estado buscando por horas el libro, habían unas cosas que se lograron salvar en el incendio y eso habían sido algunos libros y estaba seguro que el libro que estaba buscando estaba en algún lugar, aun no entendía por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias con esta chica pero algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a hacerlo, sabía que ella no estaba bien olía a soledad y depresión y tal vez un buen libro lograra que eso cambiara, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su cara como señal de triunfo por haberlo encontrado por fin busco su chaqueta y las llaves de su coche dispuesto a que ese libro llegara a sus manos.

Luna entro a su cuarto sin querer encender la luz, estaba agotada, su padre se compadeció de ella que estaba dormida en una silla en su oficina y decidió dejar el trabajo para el próximo día, cuando llegaron a casa el auto de Stiles no estaba por lo que seguro se había ido donde Scott, sin pensarlo más se quitó la ropa de ese día y se metió en su camisa de dormir, su habitación estaba en completo silencio e iluminada por la poca luz de la calle que entraba por su ventana, acomodándose en su cama de lado algo en su mesa de noche llamo su atención era un libro de pasta gruesa y negra, apoyándose en su codo alcanzo su lámpara y la encendió, al parecer era un libro viejo y algo gastado ella no tenía cosas como esa, _infierno de dante_ rezaba la portada con letras doradas, había oído algo de la divina comedia pero nunca se había animado a leerla, sin duda su hermano se estaba esforzando si consiguió un libro como aquel, parecía bastante original, acomodándose en su cama tomo un separador de su cajón para poder señalar por si le daba sueño, últimamente temía quedarse dormida las pesadillas plagaban su mente y los dibujos iban en aumento, suspiro, leer le encantaba pero después de todo el sueño le llegaba a veces cuando se encontraba leyendo notando que no importaba mucho comenzó a leer lo que no noto fue su ventana a medio cerrar.

….

El sol golpeo su cara logrando que gruñera por la molestia, sentía que no había dormido nada a pesar que no se acostó muy tarde en la noche, mirando el reloj suspiro y salió de la cama ya que no iba a poder dormir más, mientras se colocaba algo para salir a correr le pareció extraño que no hubiera ningún ruido en la casa por lo general los ronquidos de Stiles se escuchaban en su habitación, pasando por su cuarto y tocando luego para abrir se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones eran ciertas no estaba en casa y su padre tampoco seguro había madrugado para remplazar las horas por llevarla a casa, dejando una nota por si Stiles llegaba y entraba en pánico por no verla salió de su casa y comenzó a correr con sus auriculares, el médico le había dicho que hacer deporte la iba a entretener y sería bueno para ella además de poder ayudar con su ansiedad por lo cual había comenzado a correr unos pocos minutos a la semana, pero después de que habían pasado varios minutos se dio cuenta que no estaba corriendo por el sendero que solía usar, como diablos había llegado ahí, como demonios se encontraba en el bosque.

Quitándose los auriculares apago la música de su celular y pudo oír a lo lejos voces sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ellas, a medida que se iba acercando pudo vislumbrar una casa, pero no era una casa normal estaba medio destruida y negra como si… como si un incendio hubiera ocurrido, era la casa del incendio Hale era la casa de Derek Hale, cuando se acercó más vio el coche de su padre y otras personas y lo que le pareció el jeep de Stiles alejándose, su corazón estaba acelerado como había llegado ella ahí, no sabía por qué pero bajo la mirado como si se sintiera atraída hacía el suelo y su corazón se detuvo, ella la conocía, ella había visto a esa chica, en sus dibujos, en sus sueños y sentía como no podía respirar como le faltaba el aire para respirar.

Derek respiro para calmarse ese chico sin duda sacaba a relucir el lado malo de su lobo, él y Scott, unas voces y ruegos preocupados le llamaron la atención y tanto como podía girar en el asiento miro hacía donde había enterrado a su hermana y se sorprendió al ver a Luna allí sin pensarlo dos veces agudizo el oído para poder oír

–Luna escúchame respira por favor, solo concéntrate en mi respiración y trata de calmarte– escucho que el sheriff trataba de calmar a su hija al parecer estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico– vamos dentro y fuera despacio Lu respira y exhala–

Tardo como diez minutos para que el sheriff calmara a su hija y la alejara del cuerpo de su hermana, pero algo en la mirada de la chica llamo la atención de Derek esa no era una mirada de terror por ver un cadáver era una mirada de reconocimiento y no le gusto para nada, era imposible que Luna conociera a Laura.

–Que haces aquí Luna–

–Yo…yo estaba…estaba corriendo–

–Te has desviado mucho de tu sendero hija, Stiles te llamo–

–Que…no él no me llamo–

–Entonces que haces aquí, no sueles correr por el bosque–

–Yo…Salí a correr y no me di cuenta…me distraje–

–Segura–

–Sí, te lo juro–

–Esta bien, metete a la patrulla y no hables con el sospechoso ni siquiera mires hacía atrás iré en unos segundos–

–Sospechoso–

–Sí, arrestamos a Derek Hale tu hermano encontró el cuerpo junto con Scott, vamos tengo que ir a darles órdenes para poder dejarlo en la comisaria y poder llevarte a casa–

Luna camino no muy segura hacia la patrulla y respirando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto siguiendo las órdenes de su padre, no sabía por qué pero aunque estaba en un espacio pequeño con un presunto asesino no se sentía para nada insegura lo que sentía era todo lo contrario

–La conocías– la voz de Derek era un susurro suave como si no quisiera asustarla, Luna ni siquiera se movió pero su respiración se aceleró, porque le preguntaba algo así, no, él no podría saber de sus dibujos o si

–Luna, la conocías– Derek espero a que le respondiera pero al parecer no iba a decir una sola palabra– respóndeme– dijo con más energía de lo que pretendía– la habías visto antes–

–No–

–Mientes– Derek escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a la patrulla enfocándose se dijo que después le preguntaría por que intentaba negar que conocía a su hermana ahora lo importante era Scott– escucha Luna no sé por qué mientes o que sabes, solo sé que debes detener a Scott–

–Que–

–Scott no debe jugar esta noche, detenlo o los cazadores lo mataran–

Cazadores, que cazadores, Stiles a ella no le había dicho nada de cazadores pero antes de que pudiera preguntar su padre había subido al coche perdiendo la oportunidad de preguntarle, el viaje a la comisaria fue incómodo, la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo y se hubieran sumido en un silencio aun peor si su padre no hubiera hablado pero lo preferiría a aquella incomoda conversación que al parecer a Derek no le importaba pues estaba mirando por la ventana pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que tenía una oreja justo en su dirección

–Lu hija seguro que está bien– dijo manteniendo la voz en susurros

–Sí, no te preocupes–

–Cómo vas con la ansiedad–

–Mejor– dijo intentando darle una sonrisa pero sabía que había fallado

–Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré la medicina no pensé que esto fuera a pasar–

–No te preocupes papá, te diré si pasa algo, lo prometo–

Luego de eso no dijo nada, el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio y cuando llegaron a la comisaria Luna sentía como si se fuera a hogar de nuevo, no supo por qué pero cuando su padre saco a Derek del coche sintió que era una injusticia, que él no había hecho nada, luego de eso la llevo a casa y aunque le pregunto qué iba a pasar con él no le dijo nada, una vez que su padre la dejara en la casa Luna corrió a la habitación de su hermano quien se encontraba alistando sus cosas para el juego de esa noche, sin pensarlo y pedir permiso entro en su habitación, su hermano estaba contento porque le había hablado de nuevo pero la felicidad le duro poco cuando pregunto por Scott, Stiles que ya estaba recargado de ansiedad le conto lo que había sucedido, sobre Derek, sobre la chica que hallaron, sobre Scott huyendo, para consuelo de Luna su hermano era consiente que era mejor que Scott no jugara esa noche pero no podían hacer nada si Scott decidiera jugar solo podían esperar que esa noche no pasara nada.

Luna no le dijo nada de sus dibujos ni de sus sueños, los chicos tenían mucho en sus platos pero después del partido les diría todo por lo que cuando estuvo lista para el partido guardo unos de sus dibujos en su chaqueta y bajo a la sala a esperar a Stiles, se verían con su padre en el partido.

…

–Me convencerás de no jugar–

–Solo espero que sepas lo que ha es–

–Si no juego no seré titular y perderé a Alison–

–Alison no ira a ningún lado, y es un partido que no necesitas jugar–

–Quiero jugar, quiero estar en el equipo, quiero salir con Alison, solo quiero tener una vida normal entiendes–

–Entiendo– dijo Stiles sentándose junto a su amigo– solo intenta no preocuparte en el juego si, o enojarte mucho–

–Entiendo–

–O estresarte–

–Si entiendo–

–No pienses en Alison viéndote o que su padre intenta matarte o que Derek intenta matarte o en la mujer muerta o que puedes matar a alguien si un cazador no te mata primero, lo siento no diré más– dijo al ver la mirada de su amigo– por cierto Luna te manda saludes y mucha suerte–

–Ya te habla–

–Si es extraño no le he dado nada, en fin buena suerte–

Luna acababa de despedirse de su hermano enviándole suerte a Scott pero seguramente lo vería en el campo a donde se dirigía para buscar a Melisa y a su padre lo que no esperaba era chocar con Alison

–Oye, tus eres Luna no–

–Hunm si…hola–

–Soy Alison Scott me hablo de ti eres hermana de Stiles pero también te quiere como una hermana–

–Si yo a él también–

–Estoy con Lydia y con mi padre quieres venir a sentarte con nosotros–

–He… gracias pero…estoy con mi papá y con Melisa la madre de Scott–

–Ha ok no te preocupes, espero compartir otra ocasión entonces–

–Si claro– dijo dándole lo que ella creía era una sonrisa y después de ver que la morena seguía su camino se dirigió a donde estaba Melisa a quien ya había ubicado, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien

Todo estaba mal de alguna manera el equipo no estaba jugando con Scott y ni Lydia o Alison estaban ayudando con ese cartel, su hermano compartió una mirada con ella, Stiles se veía desesperado sabía que el padre de Alison era cazador por que Stiles le había contado en el camino hacía el campo lo que significaba que lo podía matar

–Voy a hablar con Stiles– dijo Luna a su padre quien asintió – eso no se ve bien Stiles– hablo una vez que llego a su lado

–Tú crees– dijo con sarcasmo, de un momento a otro todo cambio y los hermanos Stilinski sabían que el lobo de su mejor amigo estaba en acción era increíble, vio cómo su hermano masticaba su guante por la ansiedad lo que la hizo sonreír

–El equipo contrario acaba de darle la pelota a McCall– pregunto el entrenador que se había sentado junto a su hermano

–Si eso creo entrenador–

–Interesante...que haces aquí Luna–

–He…gritándoles que dejen de ser patéticos entrenador, íbamos perdiendo– Luna sabía que si mencionaba que los estaba apoyando la echaría de hay

–Ha ese es el espíritu chica Stilinski sigue así– su hermano la miro y ella se encogió de hombros, mientras su humano estaba detrás del entrenador Luna se dio cuenta de que Scott estaba mal, estaba segura que ya no lo controlaba

–No Scott no, no–

–Tú puedes hacerlo–

–Lo lograras Scott–

–Concéntrate Scott, has el tiro, tira el balón–

Y cuando anoto todos se volvieron locos, Stiles abrazo a su hermana y los dos por fin pudieron respirar, nada había pasado todo había salido bien y nadie había muerto era una ganancia, Luna había visto como Scott se alejaba pero la pregunta de Stiles a su padre le llamo la atención, luego de enterarse de la llamada de su padre Luna y Stiles se habían despedido de él alegando que esperarían a Scott, lo que no esperaban encontrar era a Alison y a Scott en medio de un beso

–Hola Stiles, Luna–

–Hola– Scott espero que Alison saliera para acercarse a ellos con cara de tonto

–La bese–

–Lo vimos– respondió su hermano

–Ella me beso–

–También vimos eso– dijo Luna

–Es bueno no–

–Yo… no se…como pero me controle, pude lograrlo, tal vez puedo hacerlo tal vez no es tan malo–

–Si he… hablamos después–

–Stiles–

–Que–

–El forense examino la otra mitad del cuerpo–

–Y–

–Lo diré simple, el forense determino que el asesino es un animal no un humano…–

–Derek es humano no animal– aclaro Luna

–Derek no es asesino– termino Stiles– Derek salió de prisión–

–Bromean–

–No y aquí viene lo más extraño, mi papá identifico la mujer, ambas mitades era Laura Hale–

–Hale–

–La hermana de Derek–

–No es lo más extraño– dijo Luna alejándose un poco de ellos–

–Luna– dijo Stiles que había notado el cambio en su hermana

–No se los dije porque estaba enojada con tigo Stiles pero esto me asusta– dijo sacando unos dibujos y pasándose a los chicos– fue esa noche, cuando salieron a buscar el cuerpo me dormí y me levante por la pesadilla, comencé a dibujar pero lo hice inconscientemente, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y hay mas muchos más en diferentes escenarios– los chicos vieron los dibujos y la miraron eran dibujos de Laura, de Scott convertido y de Derek– hay otras personas, tu Stiles, Alison, Lydia personas que no conozco, no sé lo que está pasando pero mucho antes de que Stiles supiera que eras un hombre lobo yo ya te había dibujado esa noche–

 **Hola a todos prometo que pronto vendré con otro capítulo, perdón por cualquier error de ortografía espero leer que piensan…**


	3. Chapter 3

–La mataste–

–No lo sé, solo desperté, sudaba como loco y no podía respirar, jamás había tenido un sueño como ese–

–Enserio, yo sí, bueno pero termina diferente–

–Eres asqueroso Stiles– Luna no había hablado desde que Scott había dicho que había tenido una horrible pesadilla y al perecer matar a tu novia entraba en esa categoría pero su hermano siempre tenía que hacer un lio de todo e irse por las ramas

–A nunca había tenido un sueño tan real y B no nos vuelvas a dar detalles de ti en la cama–

–Muy de acuerdo con eso–

–Anotado, déjenme adivinar–

–No ya lo sé, crees que tiene que ver con que mañana saldré con Alison que perderé el control y que la matare–

–No claro que no– Scott giro a Stiles– si claro que es eso–

–Scott solo fue un sueño–

–Luna tiene razón, estarás bien, personalmente ceo que estas manejando bien la situación, sabes no existe una clase de licantropía para principiantes–

–No hay clase pero un maestro si–

–Quien Derek– Luna abrió los ojos cuando su hermano golpeo a Scott, es que acaso se le olvidaba que aún no tenía control– olvidas la parte que lo enviamos a prisión–

–Si lo sé, pero perseguirla llevarla al autobús se sentido muy real, los sueños de luna se hacen realidad–

–Eso no lo sabemos–

–Como que real– dijo Stiles ignorando a su hermana

–Como si hubiera pasado–

–creo que si lo fue– dijo sin aliento

–Scott cálmate–

–No responde a mis mensajes–

–Luna tiene razón, podría ser una coincidencia si, una sorprendente e increíble coincidencia–

–Luna dibujo el autobús ayúdenme a encontrarla si–

Luna y Stiles vieron como su amigo empezaba a perderlo pero por más que quisieran ayudar no podían, solo esperaban que su amigo no hubiera cometido una locura, para su alivio la misma Alison había chocado con él y pudieron respirar

–Los veré en el almuerzo si– dijo Luna ya que no estaba con ellos en ese periodo

Luna estaba más que asustada cuando Scott les había dicho de su sueño, esa noche se había levantado solo media hora después de dormir y comenzó a dibujar como una loca, no había querido mostrarles el dibujo que aún tenía con ella porque le parecía perturbador y tampoco les había contado que Derek la había abordado unos minutos después de que salió para dejarlos cambiar y esperarlos en el auto, todavía recordaba sus preguntas de como conocía a Laura poco le valieron sus respuestas negativas siempre le decía que estaba mintiendo y cuando vio los dibujos que se resbalaron de sus manos fue peor, había visto sus ojos encenderse de azul y cuando cerró los ojos porque pensó que la iba a atacarla escucho a los chicos acercarse y cuando abrió sus ojos ya se había ido, tratando de no pensar mucho se dirigió a su clase, lo que no sabía era que esa mañana estaba comenzando y al pasar las horas se convertiría en una montaña rusa de emociones.

…..

–Los sueños no son recuerdos–

–Entonces no fue un sueño si, algo paso en la noche y no puedo recordar, además que pasa con lo de Luna sus sueños se hicieron realidad–

–Que te asegura que Derek tiene todas las respuestas, y lo de mi hermana es diferente un problema a la vez Scott por favor, hablando de ella donde se metió–

–Durante la luna llena el no cambio estaba en control, mientras yo corría en medio de la noche atacando un tipo inocente–

–Eso no lo sabes–

–No, no lo sé–

–Creo que si lo hiciste– dijo Luna que había llegado y se sentó junto a su hermano dejando la bandeja para poder sacar su libro y abrirlo para que pudieran ver el dibujo que había ocultado, en el dibujo se veía el interior del autobús y dos personas sin dudas una de ellas era un hombre lobo

–No puedo salir con Alison cancelare– dijo Scott luego que Luna cerrara el libro para que nadie viera el dibujo

–No, no vas a cancelar, no puedes cancelar toda tu vida, donde se supone que estabas–

–Lydia y Alison estaban en mi clase, se acercaron a mí y fue extraño además que sus comentarios no fueron tan lindos, bueno solo los de Lydia– dijo al ver la mirada de Scott, esa mañana las dos chicas se acercaron a ella, Alison por una parte había sido gentil y amable pero Lydia critico su ropa y su falta de maquillaje aunque se calló la boca cuando se dio cuenta de sus notas

–Lo resolveremos–

–Que resolverán– dijo Lydia que había legado a sentarse junto a la izquierda de Scott

–Ha…he solo la tarea–

–Por qué se sentó con nosotros– dijo Stiles a Scott con los ojos abiertos que no hizo más que abrir la boca como un pez fuera del agua viendo cómo se acercaban una chica que ni conocía y se sentaba al otro lado de Stiles, Alison, Danny y otro chico

–Hola Luna–

–Ey Danny– luego de eso llego Jackson quien levanto al chico para poderse sentar y comenzaron a hablar sobre el ataque y Luna no sabía si angustiarse cuando Scott menciono que conocía al chofer

–Podemos hablar de algo más divertido por favor como… ha a donde irán mañana– les pregunto a Scott y a Alison– dijiste que tú y Scott irán de paseo mañana no–

Luna estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no morirse de la risa, por un lado Scott seguro que quería aclarar un punto y Stiles no lo ayudaba de a mucho, no podían ser más patéticos y no es que ella fuera menos patética pero tener un año más ayudaba mucho, y cuando mencionaron el boliche supo que Scott estaba arruinado

–Que dices tú Luna, juegas boliche–

–Si…–

–Genial quieres unírteles a ellos–

–Yo…–

–Mi hermana no puede y tú no eres gay–

–Stiles, gracias Danny me encantaría pero no puedo pero en verdad me hubiera encantado– después de eso la conversación se tornó algo loca con su hermano preguntando si era atractivo para los gay, sin duda una gran día.

…

Scott sabía que tenía que hablar con Derek luego de lo que paso en la clínica veterinaria y en el hospital solo esperaba que no estuviera tan enojado y al menos lo escuchara, después de pedirle el dibujo a Luna fue directo a su casa

–Sé que puedes oírme, necesito tu ayuda– luego de esperar un momento en el porche por fin salió, Scott respiro hondo para darse fuerzas– bien, sé que yo ayude en tu arresto y básicamente avisamos a los cazadores que estas aquí, pero no sé qué paso con tu hermana, creo que hice algo anoche, yo tuve un sueño con alguien pero otro salió herido y resulta que parte del sueño es real–

–Crees que atacaste al conductor–

–Viste lo que hice a noche–

–No–

–Podrías decirme la verdad… lastimare a alguien–

–Si–

–Podría matar–

–Si–

–Matare a alguien–

–Probablemente– Derek vio el terror en la cara del chico pero necesitaba saber algo al igual que el– escucha, puedo enseñarte a recordar, puedo enseñarte a controlarte incluso en luna llena pero no es tan simple–

–Que quieres–

–Lo descubrirás, pero por ahora te daré lo que quieres, regresa al autobús, ve adentro velo y siéntelo, deja que tus sentidos vista, olfato, tacto recuerden por ti–

–Eso es todo, solo regresar–

–Quieres saber que paso–

–Quiero saber si lo lastime–

–No es cierto quieres saber si la lastimaras–

–Ya lastime a alguien– dijo Scott recordando lo que Stiles le había dicho sobre los rasguños de Luna– por cierto está pasando algo más, es Luna la hermana de…–

–Luna Stilinski si se quién es, que pasa–

–Ella ha estado soñando y dibujando sus sueños es una técnica que utiliza para su ansiedad, pero todos sus dibujos son acerca de las cosas que están pasando–

–De que hablas–

–Ayer se fue a dormir y despertó a los pocos minutos dibujo lo que paso en el autobús– dijo dándole el dibujo– sabes qué es esto–

–Ha dibujado más–

–Tiene otros dibujos pero son de personas–

–Solo dibuja lo que sueña–

–Sí, sucede algo malo–

–No, no es nada– Derek le devolvió el dibujo y entro a su casa, una vidente, no eso no era posible su aroma no parecía nada al de una bruja, tendría que asegurarse de hablar con ella.

…

Luna había tenido un día caótico de eso no había dudas su mañana había sido demasiado extraña solo esperaba que las pruebas que le iban a realizar no salieran tan malas con todo el estrés que tenía exima, sentada en la camilla vio acercarse a Melisa por el pasillo sonriendo y suspiro aliviada esa sonrisa solo significaba buenas noticias

–Bien Luna todo salió bien, limpia desde que saliste de rehabilitación lo que es un gran logro para ti–

–Si–

–Voy acerté unas preguntas de rutina para poder dejarte libre si, te has sentido fatigada, ansiosa, irritable, dolores de cabeza, perdido el apetito, pesadillas– Luna no estaba tan segura de las pesadillas, sin duda era un no a todas las anteriores pero no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, sabía que tener pesadillas y alucinar podrían ser síntomas de abstinencia pero vamos su amigo se había convertido en un hombre lobo– Luna–

–No, nada de eso, un poco de ansiedad pero creo que es por regresar a clases–

–Bien, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes decirle a tu padre o a mí si cariño–

–Sí, gracias por todo–

–Ni lo menciones, tu hermano te recogerá no es así– melisa vio como asentía y devolvió el gesto– bien ahora vete–

Luna sonrió y salió del hospital no le gustaban esos sitios así que si los podía evitar el menor tiempo lo hacía, al salir y acercarse a la acera vio al otro lado de la calle un Camaro negro indiscutiblemente ese carro solo podía pertenecer a una persona, fijándose mejor Luna vio que la ventana del conductor estaba rota pero no estaba impresionada sino sorprendida, sacando con cuidado algo de sus pantalones abrió la hoja que había doblado en cuatro mitades, el dibujo sin duda eran fragmentos de vidrio pero no estaba segura que aquello se relacionara

–Que haces aquí–

–Maldición– Luna estaba segura que si fuera posible su corazón se hubiera salido de su pecho gracias a aquella intervención, luego de tomar unos segundos para intentar calmarse por fin levanto la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con enojo

–Y–

–Que–

–Que haces aquí–

–No es de tu incumbencia– dijo alejándose del Camaro Luna sacudió su cabeza como demonios había llegado ahí

–No tal vez no, pero sabes que si es de mi incumbencia, esto– dijo dándole el dibujo que Scott le había mostrado

–Scott te lo enseño– dijo en voz baja

–Sí, y solo voy a preguntar esto una sola vez más Luna, de donde conoces tu a mi hermana y más te vale contestar con la verdad–

–Yo... – Luna no sabía que decir, si conocía a Laura pero solo en sus sueños no en la vida real y ella muy bien sabía que sus sueños podrían ser causados por la abstinencia, nada de aquello se sentía bien– mis sueños–

–Es imposible, tú no puedes ser vidente, no hueles a uno–

–Que…mira no sé qué pasa, nunca había visto a tu hermana no la conozco de ninguna parte, estos sueños…no sé lo que está pasando solo sé que quiero que pare, quiero tener una vida normal, quiero poder hacer esto, no quiero volver a ese lugar, ya no duermo y estoy más ansiosa de lo normal solo quiero que se detenga– dijo respirando con dificultad por todo lo que le había dicho, Luna se llevó las manos al rostro podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos

–Oye, tranquila respira– dijo colocando sus manos en sus brazos, Derek no sabía por qué pero verla así al borde de un ataque de pánico lo hizo retroceder, sin pensarlo dos veces envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo y la acuno contra él, poco a poco sintió como se iba tranquilizando y su respiración volvía a ser normal

–La abstinencia provoca alucinaciones–

–Estos sueños son más que simples alucinaciones Luna– se separó para poder verla– porque siento que te conozco desde antes–

–A que te refieres–

–Olvídalo, mira solo necesito que me digas que sabes–

–No sé nada–

–Está bien, solo no te calles cada vez que sueñes, está bien– Derek la vio asentir no muy segura pero eso bastaría por ahora– te llevo a casa–

–No yo…–

–Está fuera de discusión, vamos–

….

Luego de dejarla en su casa fue a la suya para descansar y todo habría salido bien si el tonto de Scott hubiera llegado gritando y lanzándolo por las paredes

–Yo no la mate ninguno de nosotros, no es tu culpa ni es mía–

–Esto, esto es tú culpa, arruinaste mi vida–

–No lo hice–

–Tú me mordiste–

–No fui yo–

–Que–

–Yo no fui quien te mordí–

–Hay otro–

–Se le llama Alfa, es el más peligroso de nuestra especie, tú y to somos betas, esta cosa es más poderosa, más animal que nosotros dos, mi hermana vino a buscarlo y ahora o estoy buscando pero no creo que pueda hacerlo sin ti–

–Porque yo–

–Por qué él fue el quien te mordió, eres parte de su manada, eres tu Scott, es a quien el quiere…y hay otro problema–

–Que otro problema–

–Tú amiga, Luna–

–Que con ella, oye déjala fuera de esto, ella no necesita involucrarse en algo así–

–Es que no lo entiendes, no lo has percibido, no es normal, esos sueños que tiene no son normales–

–Empezaron la noche que me mordieron–

–Es mejor que la mantengas vigilada, averiguare todo lo que pueda, solo has que te diga y te informe lo que sueña en el momento que se despierte, si es una vidente puede que tengamos un as bajo la manga contra el–


	4. Chapter 4

–Ahh– Luna se levantó de golpe de su cama como si alguien hubiera tratado de asfixiarla sus pulmones ardían y su visión era borrosa, extendiendo se mano alcanzo su lámpara de noche y la encendió pero en el camino tumbo algunas cosas de la mesa logrando hacer un gran ruido, su padre no estaba en casa pero de seguro había despertado a Stiles, Luna sabía que no era un ataque de pánico no podía serlo estaba durmiendo

–Luna– la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y le dio paso a un Stiles medio dormido

–Ayuda– logro jadear, tan pronto como Stiles la vio de rodillas en el piso se lanzó a ayudarla

–Luna que es, un ataque de pánico– ella negó con la cabeza, aunque se veía como uno ella sabía que no lo era, se había despertado con una sensación de ahogo como si quisiera vomitar, luego de un momento y de que su hermano casi entrara en un verdadero ataque de pánico por no saber qué hacer su respiración comenzó a ser normal

–Stiles necesito papel–

–Papel–

–Una hoja– entendiendo que su hermana necesitaba dibujar Stiles se abalanzó sobre el escritorio donde sabía que su hermana guardaba sus cosas y tomo lo que necesitaba regresando a su lado, después de unos minutos que parecieron horas para Stiles su hermana termino dejando caer su espalda contra el borde de la cama

–Lu quien es ella– en la hoja una mujer mayor con cabello ondulado y de expresión dura los miraba

–No lo sé, solo sé que algo malo va a pasar, alguien morirá Stiles–

….

–Quieres ayuda para estudiar–

–No estudiare con Alison después de la escuela–

–Ese es mi muchacho–

–Solo estudiaremos–

–Ha no, no lo harán–

–No lo hare–

–No si estoy obligado a vivir a través de ti, si vas a su casa y desperdicias esa gigante oportunidad juro…juro que te voy a capar–

–Oye…solo…vasta de tantas preguntas–

–Hecho, no más preguntas, no más sobre el alfa o Derek, en especial de Derek quien aún me asusta, por cierto mi hermana casi se ahoga anoche, dibujo a una mujer y a quien ya sabes, no se ve bien deberías llamarlo–dijo pasándole una hoja doblada a la mitad que contenía el retrato de Derek, de un moribundo Derek

…

Derek se había tendido en la pared después de que el encuentro con aquel chico arrogante no sirviera de nada para hallar a Scott, cada vez que pasaban los minutos se sentía más enfermo y todos los sonidos alrededor se intensificaban y sin quererlo una conversación llamo su atención

–Estudiar nunca termina en eso, es como entrar a una bañera, siempre pasa algo más–

–Que estás diciendo–

–Solo digo, ya sabes, asegúrate de que se cubra…hola campanita hablo de un condón–

–Es enserio después de una cita–

–Hash no seas mojigata…dale una probadita–

–Lydia no puedes decirle eso, no la escuches Alison ella solo piensa en eso–

–No te hagas la virgen puritana Luna, de las tres presentes tú tienes más experiencia que cualquiera, Richard fue muy específico–

–Tanta amabilidad empezaba a convencerme, pero ya sabes una vez perra siempre perra–

–Lydia– dijo Alison llamando su atención para que no fuera detrás de Luna– que tanto es una probada–

–Por dios te gusta mucho no–

–Es que él es diferente, cuando me mude aquí tenía un plan, nada de chicos hasta la universidad, me he mudado mucho, pero cuando lo conocí…él era diferente no se no lo puedo explicar–

–Yo sí, tu cerebro está inundado de endorfinas–

–Que–

–Te diré que hacer aunque Luna seria de más ayuda–

–Porque eres así con ella, es una buena persona–

–Como sea a qué horas se verán–

–A las ocho– en ese momento la campana sonó logrando martillar en los oídos de Derek haciéndole daño, pero ahora sabía que tenía que hacer, debía encontrar a Luna

….

–Seguro que estas bien– dijo Stiles encendiendo el jeep

–Si Stiles cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, vámonos a casa sí, estoy agotada–

–Bien– dijo arrancando el auto pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando Derek aparecía frente a el

–Pero qué diablos– se le escapó a Luna y su corazón empezó a latir cuando vio como Derek se derrumbaba en el asfalto, se quedó helado viendo como su hermano y Scott intercambiaban palabras con Derek pero salió de su estupor cuando Scott abría el lado de su puerta y le gritaba que se moviera, mientras intentaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo se movió al asiento de atrás y unos segundos después su hermano estaba saliendo del estacionamiento con un lobo al parecer moribundo sentado en el asiento delantero de su auto.

Mientras Stiles estaba intentando comunicarse con Scott, Luna estaba metida en sus pensamientos, la mención de Richard esa mañana por parte de Lydia y sus insinuaciones no le habían hecho mucho bien, solo quería ir a su casa y dormir para olvidar aquellos sentimientos pero ahora estaban conduciendo a Derek quien sabe a donde

–Puedes ayudarme– la voz teñida de dolor por parte de Derek la saco de sus pensamientos

–Que–

–Si puedes ayudarme, a sacarme la chaqueta– Luna asintió y deslizándose un poco en la parte delantera le ayudo con su chaqueta, cuando estuvo fuera vio como suspiraba y se recostaba en el asiento, parecía débil y se veía que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor

–Oye intenta no desangrarte en mi asiento quieres, ya casi llegamos–

–A donde– hasta hablar parecía que se le dificultaba

–A tu casa–

–Que, no puedes llevarme ahí–

–No puedo llevarte a tu casa– dijo burlándose Stiles

–No, no puedo protegerme–

Sin previo aviso Stiles detuvo el auto volteando a verlo

–Stiles míralo se ve peor que en mis dibujos–

–Que pasara si Scott no encuentra tu bala mágica– dijo Stiles ignorando a su hermana pero el comentario no pasó desapercibido para Derek– mmm te morirás–

–Aun no, tengo un último recurso–

–Jajá que te refieres último recurso– dijo con sarcasmo–hay por dios que es eso, Uugh es contagioso, sabes deberías bajarte–

–Enciende el auto ahora–

–Escucha no creo que debas estar dando órdenes así como te ves si, de hecho creo que si quisiera podría dejar tu trasero de hombre lobo justo a la mitad del camino y dejarte morir–

–Stiles– se escandalizo Luna por el repentino valor de su hermano quien seguía olvidándose que no estaba tratando con personas normales, por dios eran hombres lobos y este en particular estaba herido, no había escuchado en alguna parte que los animales heridos y las hembras recién paridas eran peligrosos

–Enciende el auto, o te abriré la garganta…con mis dientes– eso ultimo lo había dicho enseñándole los dientes a Stiles y Luna estaba segura que era para intimidar pero su razonamiento estaba bien, pues creía que Derek lo aria si fuera necesario no solo para intimidar a su hermano, al parecer funciono por que otra vez estaban en movimiento

–Dijiste algo de dibujos…–Luna se sorprendió que se dirigiera a ella pero se acercó hacia delante para poder escucharlo mejor– soñaste otra vez–

–Si– dijo un poco vacilante– Le conté a Scott–

–Qué hora era–

–Creo que eran las doce–

–Dos y media de hecho– dijo Stiles echándole una mirada desdeñosa a Derek

–No eres una vidente– dijo cerrando los ojos algo frustrado y respirando con más dificultad

–Que, como que una vidente, mi hermana no es nada de eso– dijo Stiles estallando de nuevo

–Stiles solo conduce quieres– dijo al ver que la voz de su hermano parecía irritar más a Derek– sabes hay que tratar de limpiar esa herida, tal vez pueda ayudar– Derek no sabía por qué lo hizo, tal vez fue por lo débil que se sentía pero asintió, Luna sin perder más tiempo tomo un trapo y lo empapo con agua que tenía en una botella, con cuidado se sentó entre los dos asientos alcanzando el brazo de Derek, Luna estaba intentando ser lo más delicada posible, tan delicada como se puede ser con una herida de bala, ignorando las miradas que Stiles le lanzaba a Derek siguió con su trabajo lo mejor que pudo hasta que el torpe de su hermano no vio un bache y ocasiono que lastimara directamente la herida

Todo paso muy rápido, los ojos de Derek se abrieron pero ya no eran verdes si no azules, un azul brillante, Luna pudo ver como sus dientes habían cambiado y ahora parecían los de un animal, su respiración se aceleró y una estaba segura que la iba a atacar, sin estar segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Luna extendió sus manos y agarro con fuerza el rostro de Derek para que la mirara justo a los ojos

–Derek oye tienes que calmarte, mírame tranquiliza tu respiración, concéntrate– Derek estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no arrancarle la garganta de un mordisco a la chica en aquel momento, tenía sus dientes apretados para no cometer ninguna locura pero se lo estaba colocando bastante difícil, el dolor de la bala y el veneno estaban logrando que por primera vez en años no tuviera ningún control sobre su lobo y eso sumado al terror que eso conllevaba iban a lograr que lastimara a Luna sin querer– Derek controla a tu lobo, CONTROLALO– no supo de donde vino, pero sintió como si el ya no tuviera el control si no otra persona, Luna, ella tenía el control y de un momento a otro su lobo agacho su cabeza obedientemente frente a ella, luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas dejo descansar la cabeza hacia atrás y respiro profundamente, su lobo estaba calmado y ya no tenía instintos asesinos, por alguna razón se sentía un poco mejor, más tranquilo, en paz aunque estuviera muriendo

Luna suspiro, por alguna fuerza divina Derek había podido controlarse y no le arranco la cabeza, eso era una victoria, con delicadeza trazo con su pulgar una de sus mejillas ya que sus manos aun sostenían su rostro que estaba sudado y pálido más que la última vez que lo comprobó, se veía joven, vulnerable y solo y aquello hizo que su corazón se encogiera, no por compasión si no por empatía, porque sabía que era estar en aquella situación

– _Que necesitas_ –

–LUNA– cuando el grito de Stiles la alerto se dio cuenta que había estado absorta mirando la cara de Derek, el y su hermano la miraban extrañados y preocupados sin decir una palabra y sin responder a las preguntas de Stiles regreso a su asiento y se acomodó tenía una sensación extraña y la pregunta de que necesitaba Derek rondaba su mente una y otra vez como si tuviera la respuesta, pero no la podía alcanzar, no sabía qué hacer para alcanzarla y con ella rondando su cabeza se durmió.

–Que se supone que debo hacer con el– Stiles ya no sabía que más hacer, se detuvieron porque Luna se había dormido, además el movimiento no le estaba haciendo también a Derek

–Llévalo algún lugar donde sea–

–Si supiera no te habría llamado… y por cierto está empezando a oler– dijo Stiles quejándose

–A oler a que–

–Ha muerto–

–Llévalo a la clínica veterinaria–

–Qué hay con tu jefe–

–Ya debió irse, hay una llave detrás de basurero–

–No creerás a donde quiere que te lleve–

Después de que Derek hablara con Scott se dirigieron hacia la clínica, Stiles no estaba seguro de que harían haya y tampoco estaba seguro de dejar a su hermana en el auto dormida pero después de que Derek le lanzara una mirada asesina y le dijera que no había necesidad de despertarla lo dejo pasar, se veía cada vez peor y no estaba seguro si era adecuado llevarle la contraria, además Luna no estaba consiente para calmarlo, y aquello había llamado la atención de Stiles, la forma en que Derek la había mirado estaba seguro que la iba a matar pero luego se calma y eso le inquieto más que el lobo moribundo a su lado, su teléfono sonó era un mensaje de Scott

–Acónito nubeborasence te dice algo–

–Es aconic napélbleu nordique– al mismo tiempo que Stiles decía aquellas palabras Luna entro en la pequeña trastienda gritando aquello, su hermano la miro como si estuviera loca pero los ojos de Derek parecían sorprendidos

–Es una forma rara de wolfsbane, debe traerme la bala– Derek conocía tanto el nombre en francés como traducido, como lo sabía Luna era algo que averiguaría más tarde

–Porque–

–Por que morirá sin ella– esta vez no fue Derek si no Luna la que hablo, mientras Stiles ayudaba a Derek que por alguna razón comenzó a quitarse la camisa Luna buscaba a tientas la luz de la habitación

–Sabes no parece que sea algo que un poco de equinácea y dormir bien no pueda aliviar–

–Cuando la infección llegue al corazón me matara– Luna se quedó mirándolo desde la pared, ella no estaba segura si podría aguantar aquello, su ansiedad estaba al límite y sus nervios no ayudaban, estaba segura que para el final de la noche explotaría

–Optimismo no está en tu vocabulario o si–

–Si no llega con la bala a tiempo… el último recurso–

–Que es…–

–Deberás cortar mi brazo–

Y luna lo perdió, sin prestar atención a su hermano que parecía como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque salió de la sala a tomar aire, lo que estaba pasando era demasiado, desde que despertó de aquel sueño tan extraño se había sentido diferente, su cuerpo vibraba, y su mente precia nubada por una densa niebla, estaba abrumada con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y de repente todo paro, por el rabillo del ojo apareció Scott y no se detuvo a saludarla si no que entro, luego de salir de su estupor Luna entro justo a tiempo para ver como Derek se derrumbaba en el piso y su hermano corría hacía el mientras Scott seguía el camino de lo que parecía una bala, se acercó a su hermano que intentaba despertar a Derek y pudo ver como lo perdía

–Creo que está muerto, creo que esta muerto–

–No es tan sencillo–

–Scott vamos, puedes hacerlo, solo respira, concéntrate– la voz de Luna le llego y cerrándolo los ojos se concentró para poder alcanzar la bala–Puedes hacerlo Scott– y luego de unos segundos Scott gritaba triunfante, luego de eso todo fue un borrón para Luna, el intercambio tenso entre Derek y Scott no pasó desapercibido y luego que Stiles limpiara el desorden que habían causado la llevo a casa y luego salió diciendo que tenía que saber lo que ese lobo desagradecido le había enseñado a Scott por lo que se encontraba sola en la casa y esa no había sido la mejor decisión

Paseando sin descanso desde la mitad de su habitación y directo a su puerta y de vuelta como si se arrepintiera ya había hecho eso como seis veces, estaba ansiosa y la desesperación inundaba su cuerpo cada segundo, dejando escapar un gemino esta vez cuando se dirigió a su puerta la abrió y bajo las escaleras corriendo, en menos de un minuto una botella de wiski en su mano y un baso en la otra y estaba de vuelta en su habitación pero sé quedo petrificada al ver al hombre vestido de negro parado junto a la ventana

–Qué demonios estás haciendo– Derek no espera ni un segundo y se acerca a ella arrebatándole la botella de wiski y el vaso– de donde lo sacaste– Luna que aún estaba en show no responde–Luna de donde lo sacaste– dice esta vez más fuerte

–Yo…de abajo…del gabinete encima de la estufa– sin decir ni una palabra Derek la rodea y sale de su habitación escaleras abajo y regresa en poco tiempo cerrando la puerta detrás de el

–Estás loca, por qué quieres echar a la basura todo lo que has hecho, no piensas en lo que eso te puede hacer, ibas a volver a recaer Luna, es que no piensas en tu padre, en tu hermano en ti–

Y toda la presión que ha sentido Luna sobre ella todo el día por fin la aplasta y se derrumba contra la pared más cercana, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y su cara enterada en ellas mientras los primeros sollozos inundan la habitación

–Ey…no llores Luna, lo siento, no debí gritarte así– sin esperar un segundo Derek baja junto a ella y pasa una de sus manos por su brazo tratando de calmarla– oye no llores, Luna por favor, no me gusta verte así– sin pensarlo más se acerca a ella y la envuelve en sus brazos, al principio siente como se tensa pero luego de unos segundo se releja contra él– vamos princesa, si sigues así te hará mal– luego de lo que parecieron horas Luna se calmó y Derek pudo respirar tranquilo, oyendo su respiración pausada no le pareció extraño que la chica se haya dormido en sus brazos, tratando de no despertarla la tomo en sus brazos y la acostó en su cama pero cuando se enderezo sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella que estaba rojos por el llanto

–Porque estás aquí– su voz era un susurro congestionado

–No importa, duerme, me quedare hasta que tu padre o tu hermano lleguen–

–Qué haces aquí Derek–Dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte–

–Aconic napélbleu nordique, como lo supiste– dijo sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio

Y Luna se lo conto todo, le conto como había estado en una habitación frente a una mujer que le daba la espalda y escribía esas palabras en un tablero, aquella mujer que parecía familiar le pedía que no lo dejara morir y que hiciera todo por salvarlo, cuando Derek le pregunto si conocía a la mujer Luna contesto que le parecía familiar pero que no estaba segura, luego le conto sobre su agitado despertar y le indico el dibujo de la mujer en una de sus cajones, cuando la mandíbula de Derek se tenso supo al instante que reconocía a aquella mujer

–Quien es–

–Su nombre es Kate, Kate Argent, la tía de Alison y una cazadora despiadada–

–La conoces– luego de que el silencio se extendiera Luna estaba segura de que no le diría nada, así era el, reservado en sus cosas

–No eres una vidente, al principio lo pensé pero eres otra cosa, sé que esto es absurdo para ti pero ahora tienes un mundo sobrenatural ante tus ojos y es más grande de lo que piensas, y eres más fuerte que unos simples comentarios por parte de una nena que ni siquiera a atravesado el infierno por el cual has pasado– dijo acercándose y dejando un papel en su mesa de noche– créeme cuando te digo que se lo difícil que es, pero tú tienes una ventaja– dijo mientras alargaba la mano y retiraba un mucho de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos y lo colocaba delicadamente detrás de su oreja– y esa es tu familia– luego de que se fuera Luna alcanzo el papel que había dejado sobre su mesita de noche y allevantarlo puedo ver los números de un celular escritos al descuido.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna entro a la tienda de videos y a la última persona que esperaría encontrar era a Jackson y preguntando por el diario de una pasión, al verla se quedó quieto con una cara de horror al ver que lo había escuchado pero luego cambio a una de burla

–Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, Luna Stilinski en persona– Luna decidió ignorarlo y apresurarse a buscar por lo que había ido, esa noche ella y su hermano estarían viendo una maratón de Star Wars, su padre y su hermano la recogerían cuando tuviera las películas, mirando los estantes se sintió inquieta al escuchar el teléfono sonar y ver que nadie iba a responder, por el rabillo del ojo no perdió de vista a Jackson que avanzaba más en la tienda pero su expresión la alerto

–Jackson– dijo al ver su mirada fija en algo en el suelo, ella se acercó quedando unos pasos detrás de él pero pudo ver lo que había llamado la atención del chico, eran unos zapatos detrás de un estante, cuando se acercaron pudieron ver al hombre tirado en el piso con la garganta desgarrada– hay por dios– en ese momento Luna no se había dado cuenta que Jackson retrocedía asustado agarrándola de la mano y tropezando con la escalera, lo que ocasionó que se fuera la luz en el lugar

Luna no alcanzo a recoger su teléfono cuando al final del pasillo vio en vivo a la personificación de sus dibujos, era él, el alfa, el hombre lobo que había matado a Laura y que convirtió a Scott, la mano de Jackson que aun la sujetaba la jalo detrás de un estante, el chico estaba hiperventilando y no estaba segura pero creía que en cualquier momento iba a tener un ataque de pánico, Luna pudo escuchar como el alfa se movía en la tienda, era rápido y aunque se inclinó para poder verlo Jackson la devolvió a su lugar

–Quédate quieta– su voz era de terror puro y nunca hubiera creído escuchar ese tono de él, pero de un momento a otro un ruido sordo se escuchó y todos los estantes empezaron a caer, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Jackson la empujo hacia un lado y luego trataba el mismo de salir del camino de los estantes pero no lo logro quedando atrapado.

–Jackson– dijo Luna tirada en el piso intentando levantarse

–Sal de aquí– se podía escuchar en su voz que intentaba forcejear para salir, y en el momento en que se levantó lo vio, sus ojos rojos fijos en los de ella, acechándola, y no podía moverse, no pensaba que debería moverse, lo miro por lo que pareció un largo tiempo hasta que cedió cuenta que mientras el avanzaba ella retrocedía hasta que choco con una pared

–No te acerques…– su voz era un tartamudeo– no te acerques…– su cuerpo había empezado a temblar y sentía esa bruma en su cabeza, esas sensaciones de nuevo y algo dentro de ella le dio coraje para decir lo siguiente que salió de sus labios– DETENTE– y Luna creyó ver asombros en los ojos del alfa en el momento que detuvo su andar hacía ella pero fue momentáneo, luego se lanzó así ella y por instinto empujo su mano derecha frente a su cuerpo esperando el ataque que nunca llego, en cambio un ruido al otro lado de la habitación se escuchó y sus ojos se encontraron con los del alfa que en ese momento volvía a estar de pie, mirando su mano una abrumadora oscuridad la envolvió.

…..

–Olvidaron mis papas fritas–

–No deberías comer cosas fritas en especial las papas–

–Humm tengo un arma mortal, si quiero papas fritas tendré papas fritas–

–Si crees que haciendo amenazas de ese tipo haces tú argumento más legítimo estás equivocado–

En ese momento la radio sonó informando un posible asesinato y Stiles hubiera estado fascinado si el sitio no fuera donde habían dejado a su hermana minutos antes

–Quédate aquí–

–Papá Luna…–

–No salgas Stiles– el sheriff salió del auto y se acercó a un oficial– Paul necesitamos cercar la zona–

Stiles estaba dentro de la patrulla mirando como Jackson discutía con su padre, sintiendo que sus nervios lo consumían por no ver por ningún lado a su hermana salió del auto mirando en todas las direcciones hasta que sus ojos dieron con una camilla

–Oh guau es un cadáver– su padre lo miro severa y estaba a punto de entrar en el auto cuando su mirada se posó en otra camilla que estaba saliendo por la puerta– Luna– tanto el sheriff como Stiles corrieron hacia la camilla

–Que le paso a mi hija– exigió el sheriff al paramédico que arrastraba la camilla hacia la ambulancia

–La encontramos desmallada señor, vamos a llevarla al hospital para verificar que este todo bien, su pulso es demasiado elevado y tiene mucha fiebre–

–Stiles ve con ellos– Stiles no espero que se lo dijeran dos veces y entro justo después que los paramédicos subieron la camilla de su hermana

Derek sostuvo la mirada en el cuerpo de Luna hasta que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron, había escuchado el reporte que le hacían al sheriff de su hija y había escuchado los latidos erráticos del corazón de Luna, a simple vista no parecía que le pasara nada pero sentí que tenía que revisarla por el mismo para sentirse más tranquilo, su lobo estaba inquieto, lastimado y no lo entendía, había estado observando a Luna mucho esa semana y ella le había enviado un mensaje advirtiéndole que había dibujado al alfa de nuevo pero no sabía que significaba después de eso el intercambio de mensajes parecía normal entre ellos y cada vez que se demoraba un poco en contestarle se preocupaba terriblemente, no lo entendía se enojaba consigo mismo por esto, el solo tenía la intención de vengar la muerte de su hermana y largarse de esa ciudad, pero en el fondo había algo que le decía que tenía que estar junto a Luna, no él no podía estar junto a ella

–Ahora lo entiendes– era mejor concentrarse en el asunto en manos, más tarde verificaría a Luna

–Entiendo que esta asesinando gente…pero no sé por qué…es que eso no es una práctica cualquiera cierto, vamos en medio de la noche asesinando gente–

–No, somos depredadores, no asesinos–

–Por qué él es asesino–

–Lo descubriremos–

Luego de la discusión con Scott sobre el alfa y como podría enseñarle, le tomo poco tiempo cambiarse de ropa e ir hacía el hospital, mientras espera entrar sin ser visto vio a lo lejos como Stiles y su padre hablaban con un doctor acerca del estado de Luna, estaba diciendo que aunque su presión y su fiebre aún no habían bajado, los exámenes que le hicieron salieron normales y que había sido la impresión de ver el cadáver y al león de montaña lo que había provocado su desmaño y que tendría que quedarse esa noche en el hospital por sus antecedentes, Derek espero como media hora hasta que el sheriff y Stiles salieran de la habitación de Luna, el chico era arrastrado por su padre quien alegaba que aunque su hermana estuviera en el hospital eso no lo iba a salvar de faltar a la escala y que lo llevaría a casa para volver luego a checar a Luna

Mirando por el pasillo para cerciorarse que ninguna enfermera lo viera entrar, Derek traspaso la puerta del cuarto de Luna, la oscuridad lo recibió, solo una lámpara en la mesa al lado de la camilla donde se hallaba acostada Luna en ese momento alumbraba la habitación, noto como la piel de la chica había adquirido un tono más blanco de lo normal, salvo por sus mejillas sonrosadas debido a la fiebre que presentaba, Derek acerco con cuidado una de las sillas de la habitación y se sentó a su lado, no tardo mucho tiempo para que su mano tuviera vida propia y encontrara la de la muchacha, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa que aquello hizo que su corazón se retorciera, su pulgar empezó una danza silenciosa y lenta en el dorso de su mano, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándola fijamente en silencio hasta que los pequeños quejidos y el movimiento de su cabeza llamo su atención

–Luna– su voz era ronca por no haberla usado en un tiempo

–Derek– aun la chica no había abierto los ojos pero estaba seguro que estaba despertando– donde estoy–

–En el hospital, recuerdas lo que paso– vio cómo su mano donde tenía el IV que le colocaron subió directamente a su cabeza

–Estaba en la tienda de videos…encontré a Jackson… y luego…–

–Luna–

–Vi al alfa– ella eligió ese momento para mirarlo a los ojos y lo que Derek vio lo dejo sorprendido– Derek–

–Tus ojos– fue un simple susurro pero Luna logro oírlo– de qué color son– a Luna le hubiera extrañado esa frase si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos pero estaba muy sedada

–Marrones– y Derek lo sabía pero el color plata que estaba viendo en ese momento lo sorprendio

–Luna necesito que me digas que paso en la tienda de videos– dijo sin apartar su mirada

–Todo…fue rápido–

–Que hacías hay–

–Yo…buscaba una película–

–Y después–

–Apareció…Jackson…vio al vendedor…el alfa…le corto la garganta–

–Pudiste verlo, al alfa–

–Si…tarto de…atraparnos…Jackson me salvo…estaba delante de mi–

–Te hizo algo–

–Se acercó…le dije que…que parara… y el…–

–Luna–

–Se detuvo–

–Que–

–Se sorprendió…se lanzó…cerré los ojos…y escuche…escuche ruido…estaba tirado al otro lado–dijo dejando escapar un suspiro cada vez que hablaba, lo último atrajo la atención de Derek que había estado concentrado en sus pensamientos, cuando le habían disparado su mente estaba tan nublada que no había tenido tiempo de pensar pero esta era una nueva situación, creía estar débil pero Luna le dio una orden y el obedeció sin ninguna objeción

–Sentí…lo mismo–

–De que hablas–

–Cuando…te dispararon…luego me desmalle–

–Tuvo que haber pasado algo más Luna, vamos recuerda, has un intento–

–Solo…quería que se…alejara–Derek vio como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos por sus mejillas–estoy cansada–

–Está bien, descansa, vuelve a dormir– como si fuera automático de él su mano salió disparada hacia su cabello pasando sus dedos por sus hebras castañas, mientras los ojos de Luna se iban cerrando poco a poco su pulgar acaricio sus mejillas liberándolas de las lágrimas que había derramado y su cabeza al final termino cayendo hacia un lado, aunque sabía que tenía que salir de ahí no pudo evitar quedarse más de lo necesario, algo en ella lo hipnotizaba, eso hasta que su virada callo en una cicatriz en su cuello.

Teniendo cuidado de no despertarla giro un poco más su cabeza para poder tener un buen vistazo de su nuca y sus marcas en ella lo sorprendieron, en ese momento sus propios recuerdos asaltaron su mente, para los hombres lobo que tenían súper curación las cicatrices no eran problema pero para los humanos como creía que era Luna esas cicatrices quedaban en el cuerpo, y lo que tenía en su nuca en ese momento era la evidencia revelada que necesitaba Derek que alguien había estado jugando con los recuerdos de Luna.

Derek no había tenido otra opción que ir a ver a Jackson a la mañana siguiente, necesitaba saber que había visto este chico y que estaba pasando con Luna, el descubrimiento sobre la falta de sus recuerdos coloco su cabeza a trabajar más rápido de lo normal para encontrar un significado y solo llegaba a uno siempre, había existido un hombre lobo en su vida, ahora la cuestión que lo perturbaba era quien.

Luna despertó medio desorientada, su padre la había sacado del hospital cosa que agradecía profundamente porque no le gustaban, aunque ahora estaba sola en su casa descansando obligada a no mover un dedo, así que espero a que se fuera para poder levantarse y prepararse ella sola algo de comer, estaba extrañada que su hermano aun no estuviera en casa, estaba bastante ansioso por hablar con ella pero su padre no se lo permitió por lo que ese era un buen momento pero él no estaba por ningún lado, luego de comer y lavar lo que había utilizado regreso a su habitación, pero al levantar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los de Derek Hale y su aliento escapo de su cuerpo

Estuvieron callados viéndose uno al otro durante un buen tiempo, los ojos de Derek habían recorrido el cuerpo de Luna comenzando por sus piernas desnudas pues llevaba un short negro y subieron hasta su pecho donde se demoró un poco a la vista de sus senos debajo de la delgada camiseta de tiras blanca que llevaba y luego subió a su rostro donde encontró unas mejillas sonrosadas que se le antojaron de lo más encantador; Luna no había notado su mirada en ella sino hasta que termino con su barrido propio, sus ojos vagaron por sus gruesos hombros desnudos y por sus grandes brazos, su pecho y su abdomen, no estaba segura de haber visto a alguien con un paquete de seis como lo tenía Derek o eran ocho, Luna no estaba del todo segura pues una sombra de bello que desaparecía en sus pantalones vaqueros distrajo su mente y la hizo tragar duro, lo que escondía detrás de la bragueta de esos pantalones sin duda colocaría de rodillas a cualquiera, sacudiendo su mente por semejantes pensamiento tan escandalosos le dio la oportunidad para darse cuenta de la mirada del hombre lobo que estaba teniendo de su cuerpo y fue consciente de su ropa o más bien de su escasa vestimenta y en seguida sintió como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas

–Que haces aquí– había sido su jadeo cuando pudo encontrar su voz

–Yo…necesitaba un lugar, los cazadores están en mi casa, si te molesto puedo irme–

–No– aquello lo dijo demasiado rápido– digo no hay necesidad, como entrantes– todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue el pulgar de su dedo que apuntaba a su ventana que se encontraba abierta

–Luna no vine aquí solo porque necesitaba un lugar, descubrí algo–

–Que–

–Necesitas un espejo para verlo– la confusión se reflejó en los ojos de Luna– lo que quiero mostrarte está en tu cuello–

–De que hablas– sin perder más tiempo se acercó a ella tomándola por una de sus brazos y arrastrándola hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en un rincón de su habitación, sus ojos escanearon la habitación en busca de un espejo de mano y al no encontrar uno la soltó un momento para revisar en los cajones de su escritorio siendo afortunado de encontrar uno en el segundo cajón y regreso con ella, tomando su hombro la giro con cuidado y le tendió el espejo, insegura lo tomo pero Derek no retiro su mano de la suya, con su mano libre retiro su cabello de su nuca con delicadeza, Luna tardo un tiempo en ver lo que le quería mostrar Derek pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las marcas su corazón comenzó a correr de prisa

–Qué es eso– Derek noto la sorpresa en su voz y sus latidos confirmaron lo que el temió, ella no estaba consiente de esas cicatrices

–Sabes lo que son–

–No–

–Cuando tenía quince años mi madre me quino unos recuerdos, según ella eran peligrosos para mí, es una técnica utilizada por alfas muy poderosos es peligrosa, ellos incrustan sus garras y borran sus recuerdos, alterando su mente– dijo colocando cada dedo de si mano en las marcas–

–Derek esto…lo hizo el alfa–

–No, esto lo hicieron hace un tiempo–

–Porque– dijo girando para verlo de frente

–Creo que lo hicieron para protegerte–

–De que–

–Creo que de ti…no lo sé–

A Luna ya no le importaba que Derek estuviera en su habitación sin una camisa y que ella estuviera casi desnuda, se alejó de el para sentarse en la cama bajo la atenta mirada del lobo, durante un tiempo Derek sintió como la habitación se llenaba de sentimientos abrumadores y de algo más que no podía identificar, pero sea lo fuese lo estaba haciendo sentir sofocado y su respiración estaba más pesada de lo normal

–Luna– dijo colocándose a su altura y pasando saliva

–Que es lo que pasa…porque yo Derek–

–Oye, Luna respira, tienes que calmarte, tienes que parar lo que estás haciendo– dijo tomando una de sus manos

–Yo…no estoy haciendo nada…yo no pedí esto–

–Oye lose, sé que no entiendes nada pero debes calmarte, me siento abrumado por tus emociones Luna– dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos– Solo respira– pasaron un rato mientras Luna se calmaba, Derek nunca quito sus manos de su rostro y con sus pulgares acaricio sus mejillas mientras se calmaba y poco a poco el ambiente se sentía cada vez mejor

–Que se supone que eres– dijo en un susurro– puede…puede que no entiendas nada de esto, pero no estás sola Luna–

–Ni siquiera tu sabes que soy– su voz era triste y baja

–Eso no significa que no podemos averiguarlo, sé que no puedo pedirte que confíes en mí y sé que te intimido, pero solo quiero ayudarte– solo obtuvo un asentimiento pero era todo lo que necesitaba, estaba tan enfrascado en ella que no escucho a su padre acercase hasta que toco su puerta

–Lu oye ya me voy, Stiles está en su habitación per no te molestara–

–Está bien, ten cuidado papá–

–Sera mejor que me vaya– dijo Derek levantándose–Te prometo que encontrare algo pronto–

Luna Stilinski le llamaba la atención, era una chica luchadora que había tenido que pasar por mucho, eso se notaba a leguas y el mundo sobrenatural le estaba comenzando a pasar factura y no quería que toda esa mierda acabara con la chica que ya tenía suficiente con su abstinencia, estaba seguro que para otras personas saber que había tenido problemas con el alcohol podría ser escandaloso, para el solo la hacían ver más hermosa, dentro de él estaban creciendo sentimientos para la chica, había algo que lo arrastraba de vuelta a ella y a querer su bienestar, pero Derek no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que encontrar al alfa y vengar a su hermana, además todas las personas a su alrededor siempre resultaban heridas.


	6. Chapter 6

–Gracias por hacer esto Luna–

–Ni lo menciones, necesitaba salir de casa, Stiles se vuelve intenso con ciertos temas–

–Aún está enojado–

–Solo quiere verte muerto, no es para tanto–

–Solo eso, no es muy alentador–

–Anímate, eres un hombre lobo, no creo que vaya a conseguir una bala de acónito mágico en Amazon–

–Muy graciosa–

–Hablando de hombres lobo, porque no utilizas tu audición para encontrar el auto– tras su comentario Scott le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y dejo las bolsas en el suelo oprimiendo las llaves

–Está arriba–

–Arriba, deberías prestar más a tención Scott– en ese momento la botella de leche rodo fuera de una de las bolsas debajo de un auto, Scott corrió tras de ella intentándola alcanzar pero llego hasta el borde momentos después la botella rodo hacia el dejando un rastro tras ella y un gruñido se escuche detrás del coche

–Luna corre, corre– sin pensarlo despego por el estacionamiento con Scott detrás de ella gritándole que no se detuviera, su corazón corría como loco y grito cuando Scott la tomo por la cintura y la arrodillo detrás de un auto– tus latidos cálmalos– dijo jadeando y sosteniendo su pecho, abrió sus ojos como platos mirándolo, había hecho que corriera como loca y quería que calmara su corazón

–Los autos, salta en ellos– entendiendo la resolución de Luna salto encima de los autos con Luna corriendo a su lado y se escondieron al final de la fila de coches esperando que eso desorientara al alfa, pero en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar su celular– Scott– era el pánico en la voz de Luna, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alguien estaba agarrando a Scott y levantándolo del suelo para estrellarlo en el capo del coche– NO– Luna se había levantado y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida del hombre lobo– Derek–

–Este muerto– dijo Derek volviendo su mirada a la de Scott

–Qué diablos fue eso– Luna venía detrás de los dos lobos, no quería entrar en su discusión

–Dije que te enseñaría, no te dije cuándo–

–Pero en verdad conseguiste asustarme–

–Aun no– Luna no podía creerlo, literalmente Derek se estaba burlando de Scott

–Bueno, pero fue rápido no–

–No lo suficiente–

–Las alarmas de los autos fue inteligente–

–Sonó tu celular–

–Eso fue… digo…puedes detenerte un poco Derek por favor, lo que paso la otra noche que el papá de Stiles y Luna saliera herido fue mi culpa–

Luna bajo la cabeza al escuchar aquello, se había asustado realmente cuando Stiles le informo lo que le había pasado a su padre y sabia que Scott la estaba pasando muy mal por la culpa que sentía y por que su hermano no le hablaba, se sentía dividida, por un lado sabia que tenia que apoyar a su hermano pero Scott también era su amigo y estaba pasando por algo más grande que una simple rabieta, se sobresalto al oír un estallido y cunado levanto la vista se dio cuenta que Derek había arrojado el celular de Scott contra la pared del estacionamiento

–Te estas enojando, esa es tu primera lección, quieres aprender a controlarlo, el cambio lo haces con enojo, lo haces con la furia de un animal primitivo, y no puedes hacerlo con ella cerca–

–Puedo enojarme–

–No lo suficiente, es la única manera en que puedo enseñarte, ahora mantente lejos de ella, hasta la luna llena al menos–

–Si es lo que debo hacer–

–Escucha, quieres vivir, quieres proteger a tus amigos si o no–

–Si, si puedes enseñarme puedo alejarme de ella…vamos Luna–

–Ella vienen con migo–

–Que– tanto Scott como Luna estaban sorprendidos por esa declaración

–Ella tiene que ir a su casa y tú a buscar tus compras y tu auto, vamos Luna–

–Ella no…–

–Esta bien, en serio Scott ve por las compras– dijo al ver que Scott no se movía para nada

Luego que dejaron a Scott atrás y que le prometiera llamarlo siguió a Derek hasta su auto, parecía más callado que las otras veces que se habían encontrado y más disgustado por su ceño

–Que hacías con Scott–

–Esta enojado con Stiles y quería salir de la casa y de sus insufribles quejas así que le dije que lo acompañaría de compras–

–Estar con Scott es peligroso, el alfa lo tienen en la mira y no es seguro estar cerca de él, aléjate antes de que te lastime–

–Ya me lastimo y fue por que no sabia controlar su cambio, Scott es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo no lo voy a dejar solo–

–No estoy hablando de solo un rasguño Luna, puede hacer que te maten además aun no sabemos nada de ti, así que aléjate de él–

–No…no puedes…deberías enseñarle a controlarse en vez de asustarlo–

– Él como le enseñe a Scott es mi problema no él tuyo, y no te enojes–agrego al verla fruncir él seño

Luna rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, él podía ser áspero y considerado al mismo tiempo, un silencio los envolvió pero al contrario de ser incómodo era todo lo contrario se sentía cómoda con él

–Te vez mejor–

–Que–

–Tus manos dijo señalando con su cabeza– ya no tiemblan–

–Son los medicamentos, mi padre se siente mas seguro si las tomo–

–Estas bien eso, con tomarlas–

–Eso creo, solo desearía que no me quitaran él sueño–

–Pensaba que no te gustaba dormir, por los sueños–

–Ya no es como antes, no me asustan, es como ver una película, pero no se que es lo que quieren de mi–

–Encontraremos algo, pronto sabremos que es lo que pasa–

Unos minutos después su casa estaba a la vista y había llegado en pocos minutos, con un suspiro Luna se desabrocho él cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta para poder salir no sin antes darle las gracias a Derek

–Oye Luna– antes de que pudiera alejarse del Camaro la voz del lobo la hizo detenerse y girarse para ver como buscaba algo en la parte trasera del auto y luego de unos segundos le tendía un paquete de color brillante

–Para mi– dijo Luna acercándose a la ventana del Camaro

–Hay alguien más aquí, vamos tómalo–

–Que es–

–Tal vez te ayude a entretenerte si no tienes sueño– luego de darle una mirada enigmática despego sin esperar una respuesta de ella.

Luna camino hasta la entrada de la casa sin despegar la mirada del paquete que le había dado Derek, era aquello un regalo acaso, sin ver a Stiles que estaba en la sala llego hasta él pie de la escalera antes de que él la llamara

–Que es eso– después de que un grito de sorpresa escapara de sus labios se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de disculpa de su hermano

–Estás loco, quieres matarme de un infarto–

–Si no estuvieras tan concentrada en eso me habrías notado, que es–

–No lo se–

–Y no piensas abrirlo, vamos Luna quiero saber que es–

–Es mi regalo–

–Ya lo se, solo quitó saber con que piensa comprarte ese traidor–

–Perdón que–

–Es obvio que Scott quiere tu perdón a través de regalos– Así que su hermano pensaba que él obsequio era de Scott, durante unos minutos consideró sacarlo de su error pero segura que su cabeza explotaría si se enterara

–No sabes de lo que hablas Stiles– sentándose en los primeros escalones desenvolvió con cuidado él obsequió con su hermano mirando desde su hombro derecho, ella podía sentir su ansiedad por él tiempo que se estaba tomando pero no podía culparlo, ella también estaba ansiosa de saber que era aquello

–Un libro– la incredulidad de Stiles hubiera sido cómica si él regalo viniera de Scott– dime que no es uno de tus favoritos y que Scott lo hizo mal– Le hubiera encantado decirle que no era uno de su lista de lectura pero si la revisara lo vería en ella

–No se de que te sorprendes, han mejorado escogiendo mis libros–

–Lu no te ofendas pero si tuviera que comprarte un libro no sabría cual regalarte, además seria mas original en un regalo ya que me prometí a mi mismo que no te compraría un libro si tu no estabas ahí para escogerlo–

Eso sorprendió a Luna, había pensado que él libro de su mesita de noche era un regalo de Stiles pero no, alguien mas había dejado él libro

–Fue el–

–Quien de que–

–Nada, tuvieron que ayudarlo no me preocuparía mucho, además en algún momento tendrás que perdonarlo–

–Eso ya lo veremos– dijo colocando una cara de ofendido– ya que estas en casa seguiré con mi búsqueda de una bala de acónito en línea–

–Por Dios Stiles es tu mejor amigo–dijo dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo pero ya su hermano iba al final de la escalera, colocando los ojos en blanco decido ignorar los murmullos de su hermano, tenia una noche de lectura para ponerse al día.

…

Luna caminaba a casa ya que la grandiosa idea de su hermano los había metido a el y Scott en detención y la habían dejado a ella sin transporte, cada vez que lo pensaba se le ocurrían muchas ideas mejores de como probar que Alison era el ancla de Scott y no terminar en una golpiza o en detención como preguntarle a Derek que en esos momentos se estaba deteniendo justo a su lado

–Necesitas un paseo–

Dándole una sonrisa subió al lado del copilotó y se abrocho el cinturón mientras arrancaba el auto

–No te importa que vayamos a un sitio primero tengo que hacer algo–

–No, para nada, al fin y al cabo no hay nadie en la casa esperándome–

–Que hizo esta vez tu hermano para dejarte estancada sin alguien para llevarte– sorprendida que Derek hiciera esa suposición le conto todo lo que Stiles había intentado lograr con Scott esa mañana para sorprenderse ella cuando le pareció increíble que su hermano lo allá ayudado a encontrar un ancla

–Entonces es verdad, lo del ancla–

–Si, el ancla es algo que te mantiene conectado a tierra, especialmente a tu lado humano, eso no deja que tu lobo tome todo el poder y te descontroles, te da…–

–Control– dijo terminando su pensamiento, Derek asintió dándole la razón– cuando la obtienen, el ancla, cuando consiguen un ancla los hombres lobo–

–Como le dije a Scott es diferente para los que son mordidos y los que nacen, cuando nacen los primeros años de vida de un bebe lobo son muy diferentes a los de un adulto, ellos se quejan y están incomodos durante la luna llena, pueden enfermarse, eso hasta que alcanza la edad y reúnen la fuerza que necesitan para poder transformarse hasta ese día solo pueden cambiar sus ojos o hacer que broten sus garras de vez en cunado o sus colmillos–

–Cuando cambiaste por primera vez–

–Cuando tenia ocho años, me trasforme mas rápido que mis hermanas, mi madre me dijo que iba a ser muy fuerte– Luna pudo notar la tristeza que lo inundaba al hablar de su familia y no pensaba que fuera para menos, ahora estaba solo ya que Laura había muerto, sin pensarlo y solo por instinto estiro su mano y tomo la suya, al principio sintió como se sobresalto y pensó que iba a retirarla pero en su lugar le devolvió el apretón

–Y como es, para aquellos a quienes muerden–

–Mmm…ellos no tiene tiempo para acostumbrarse, cambian en su primera luna, las emociones son importantes, no pueden ser abrumadoras por que perderás el control y dañaras a alguien– luego de eso se sumieron en el silencio hasta que entraron en el estacionamiento del hospital

–Por que estamos aquí–

–Mi tío Peter esta aquí, fue el único que sobrevivió al incendio pero esta catatónico– dijo al ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos– tal vez el pueda ayudarme con lo del alfa–

Luna siguió a Derek por los pasillos del hospital, estar allí ya era un esfuerzo para ella, no le gustaban los hospitales le recordaban mucho al sitio donde estuvo internada, cuando llegaron a su destino pudo ver a un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas y el aire se atasco en sus pulmones cuando Derek le dio la vuelta para que estuviera frente a él

–Que pasa–

–El es tu tío–Derek asintió mirándolo extrañado por su reacción– el también esta, en mis dibujos– Derek frunció el ceño, aquellos dibujos de la chica lo mantenían inquieto, dándose la vuelta volvió a enfrentar a su tío

–Necesito tu ayuda, si me escuchas dame una señal, pestañea mueve un dedo lo que sea solo…quiero algo que me dirija por favor…alguien mato a Laura…tu sobrina…Laura…quien allá sido ya es un alfa, pero no tiene manada por lo que no es fuerte…lo venceré…pero debo encontrarlo primero…si sabes algo dame una señal, es uno de nosotros…alguien más sobrevivió al incendio– cada vez que Derek hacia una pregunta Luna sentía como el ambiente se iba colocando más denso, era como un poder en el ambiente uno que hacia que su cuerpo hormigueara y sintiera la necesidad de protegerse a ella y a Derek, se sobresalto ante los gritos de la enfermera y de Derek lo que hizo que saliera de su estupor solo para ver como Derek la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de la habitación.

Luego de salir ninguno dijo nada ha leguas se notaba que Derek estaba enojado y Luna no tenia ni idea que decir para que esto cambiara, pero lo entendía, quería vengar la muerte de su hermana ella también lo querría si fuera Stiles, pero aquel odio que él sentía era mucho mayor al de cualquiera y dudaba que ella o cualquier otro llegara a sentirse así, en sus sueños lo veía, era un aura que lo envolvía pero no estabas segura que se lo mereciera, al llegar al automóvil frunció él ceño al ver una hoja atada al parabrisas y por las expresiones de Derek en aquel momento no debía ser nada bueno

–Que es–

–Nada, tengo que ir a un lugar pero primero te llevare a tu casa–

–Por que, deja que te acompañe–

–Tengo que hacer esto solo, anda y sube, te prometo que te llamare si sucede algo– suspirando subió al auto, sabia que llevarle la contraria era una perdida de tiempo, y que le creía que la llamaría si pasaba algo malo.

…

Ya habían pasado horas y ni un mensaje o una llamada, se dedico a leer él libro que le obsequió para distraerse ya su ni su hermano ni su padre se encontraban en casa, y ni siquiera la lectura estaba distrayéndola y había comenzado a pasear por la habitación, solo quería saber que estaba pasando, Derek estaba furioso cuando la dejo en la casa y que su hermano no estuviera solo significaba que algo pasaba, suspirando se detuvo frente a la ventana, la luna ya casi estaba llena en el cielo y eso solo significaba que Scott tenia poco tiempo para estar listo, cerro los ojos por un momento y la imagen de su hermano, Scott y Derek lleno su mente pero de un momento a otro un fuerte dolor en su pecho la dejo sin aire y al abrir los ojos su mirada se encontró con el techo de su habitación, se había desmayado y al mirar el reloj en su mesa se dio cuenta que solo media hora había pasado, algo malo había pasado y un escalofríos le inundo el cuerpo.


	7. Chapter 7

La noche había avanzado y después de sufrir el colapso Luna había hecho lo único que la sacaría de dudas, así que llamo a Derek con la mala suerte de que no estaba contestando el teléfono y cuando fue a llamar a Stiles este sonaba ocupado, estaba segura que no se había dormido, se había desmayado cuando su mente se llenó de las imágenes de Stiles, Scott y Derek; las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y no estaba segura de que hacer no sabía dónde estaba su hermano y tampoco como buscar a Derek y llamar a su padre estaba fuera de discusión.

La única salida seria dormir y esperar que las imágenes plagaran su sueño, al menos sabría algo y no tendría esa incertidumbre que la estaba matando, despojándose de la ropa del día se colocó unos pantalones cortos y una blusa de tiras y bajo por algo para tomar, en la nevera habían sobras del almuerzo supuso pero no tenía hambre ni las ganas de calentarlas así que después de tomar un vaso subió las escalaras lo que no esperaba ver al levantar su mirada era a un Derek herido casi muerto tratando de atravesar la ventana de su habitación, el vaso que llevaba en su mano se deslizo y choco contra el suelo llamando la atención del hombre lobo que levanto la vista, en su mirada había suplica y miedo y el corazón de Luna se detuvo por un segundo y al siguiente estaba gritando su nombre y corriendo hacia el para ayudarlo

–Derek– Luna lo tomo de los brazos tratando de equilibrarlo para que pudiera terminar de entrar a su habitación, mientras Derek jadeaba por el esfuerzo su mirada recorrió su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron al ver la herida sangrante en su torso– Por dios que paso– su tono estaba lleno de pánico y al ver sus ojos comenzar a cerrarse se intensifico– oye, no te duermas, no cierres los ojos, vamos ayúdame a llevarte hasta la cama– Derek era enorme y pesado y no estaba segura de poder aguantar más con su peso

Entre jadeos y gemidos de dolor lo llevo hasta la cama y lo obligo a colocarse de lado para que no se lastimara más

–Oye mírame– dijo quitándole el cabello de la frente que estaba empapada de sudor– Quien hizo esto, que paso–

–El alfa, en la escuela– dijo tomando una de sus manos

–Estas sangrando demasiado Derek, porque no estas curando–

–Son heridas de un alfa–

–Necesito detener el sangrado, no te duermas– dijo soltando se mano y dándose la vuelta para conseguir el botiquín y una toalla de su baño

En ese mismo instante que se dio la vuelta Derek levanto la vista y parte de la espalda que dejaba ver la blusa que llevaba Luna quedo atrapada en su retina y el aire escapo de su cuerpo, tratando de levantase estiro la mano para tocar la figura graba en la piel de la chica pero cayo de la cama logrando que Luna se girara antes de poder conseguir cualquier cosa

–Pero que haces Derek, no te muevas–Dijo ayudándolo a volver a la cama

–Por qué…ese tatuaje–

–Que tatuaje– dijo mirándolo como si estuviera loco– por favor no empieces a delirar–

–En tú espalda– dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama

–No es un tatuaje– dijo mirándolo a los ojos

–Que es–

–Una marca de nacimiento–

–Imposible…una universal– eso fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de que se desmallara.

…..

–Alguien podría explicarme que pasa por que me estoy asustando…y en serio me gustaría saber por qué…Scott–

Stiles vio como la situación empezaba a superar a su amigo y los otros tres no ayudaban para nada, querían respuestas pero no estaba seguro que las respuestas que tenía para darles fueran las más adecuadas

–Alguien asesino al conserje–

–Que–

–Si el conserje está muerto–

–De que estas hablando es una broma–

–Que…quien lo hizo–

–No, no, no, esto ya debió haber terminado, el león de montaña…–

–No, no entiendes, no hubo león de montaña–

–Quien fue, que quiere…SCOTT–Alison estaba más que asustada se sentía impotente al no saber que estaba sucediendo

–No se…pero está afuera y nos matara–

–A nosotros, nos matara–

–Quien…quien es–

–Es Derek– dijo Scott de pensarlo unos segundos–Derek Hale–

–Espera, Derek mato al conserje–Jackson no podía creer aquello

–Esto es seguro–

–Yo lo vi–

–El león de montaña–

–NO, Derek los mato–

–A todos ellos–

–Si comenzó con su hermana– Stiles no podía creer todo lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de su amigo, era un alivio que estuviera muerto o si no les arrancaría las gargantas…con sus dientes–Y al chico de la tienda de videos, fue Derek todo el tiempo y está en este lugar con nosotros…y si no logramos salir, nos matara también–

–Llama a la policía–

–No– ni loco Stiles llamaría a la policía para que ese hombre lobo asesino matara a su padre

–A que te refieres con que no–

–Por qué no quieres oírlo en inglés, Not, Derek mato a esa gente no sabes con que está armado–

–Tu papá esta armado con todo un departamento de policías llámalo–

–Yo llamare–

Todo se había salido de control de un momento a otro, con la policía alertada de que harían llamadas de broma era claro que el alfa era inteligente y encima la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos a Scott, Stiles no creía que eso fuera bueno

–Por qué no nos calmamos un poco– dijo alejando a Scott del grupo– Oye echarle la culpa a Derek bien hecho–

–No sabía que decir, tenía que decir algo, y no importa si está muerto, excepto si no está, dios y le grite a Alison–

–Y ya lo supero por completo, hay problemas más serios como salir vivos de aquí–

–Estamos vivos pudo habernos matado, pero nos está acorralando–

–Quiere comernos a todos al mismo tiempo–

–No, Derek dijo que quería venganza–

–Contra quien–

–La familia de Alison–

–Tal vez tiene que ver con el mensaje…alguien tuvo que mandarlo–

Escuchen tontos, nuevo plan, que Stiles le hable a su inútil padre y que envié a alguien con un arma…quedo claro–

–Tiene razón, dile la verdad si es necesario, solo llámalo, o llama a Luna–

–No voy a ver como se comen a mi padre y mi hermana, esa cosa la tiene en la mira Scott–

Luego de que se diera la vuelta y que Jackson lo atacara y que le diera un puñetazo tomo su celular, aunque no quisiera hacerlo no le quedaba de otra, pero desgraciadamente el buzón de voz le dio la bienvenida.

…

No tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que dijo Derek antes de desmayarse, moviéndose rápido busco el kit de emergencias y agarro una de las toallas del baño regrese con él, utilizando la toalla para detener el sangrado de la espalda lo recostó boca arriba y busco unas tijeras en sus cajones, lamentaba tener que arruinar su camisa pero tenía que ver la herida para saber qué tan grabe era, después de quitarle la camisa y limpiar la herida Luna noto que la herida eran por garras, había ido a buscar al alfa y este lo había atravesado con su mano, colocando una gasa para detener el sangrado esperaba que al menos eso lo ayudara a recuperarse para que sanara, aunque el aspecto sombrío que tenía en aquel momento no era esperanzador se sentó a su lado esperando que abriera sus ojos.

Derek se sentía libido, desorientado, por alguna razón sentía que debía conocer aquel lugar, era una parte del bosque cerca de su antigua casa, mientras miraba a su alrededor unas risas llamaron su atención, un niño de unos nueve años estaba persiguiendo a una niña de vestido blanco, claramente era menor que él, pero la risa de los dos chicos logro que una sonrisa se colara en su rostro, vio como el chico lograba alcanzar a la niña y la tomaba de la cintura girándola logrando así poder ver el rosto de la chica y un nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro

–Luna–

Una luz segó sus ojos cuando intento abrirlos y esto atrajo la atención de Luna hacia él, suspirando aliviada Luna corrió a apagar la luz de la habitación y encender la lámpara en la mesa de noche para que no maltratara los ojos del lobo y fuera más fácil para él, luego de unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Derek que la miraban como si fuera la primera vez

–Te sientes bien–Derek intento levantarse pero el dolor de su pecho lo hizo desistir de esa idea–Sera mejor que descanses un poco, y también que me contaras que demonios está pasando, dijiste que el alfa estaba en la escuela, que hacías ahí–

–Fui con Deaton, pensé que era el alfa, Scott llego y me dijo que no era así, el alfa está buscando venganza, no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo, él tenía un plan, fui a la escuela y esos idiotas lo llamaron, luego apareció y me atravesó con sus garras, luego me desperté y por alguna razón sabía que tenía que llegar hasta ti–

–Espera, estás diciendo que Scott y Stiles están en la escuela en este momento con el alfa, que paso con ellos, donde están–

–Los tiene atrapados en la escuela, es fuerte y peligroso–

En ese momento el celular de Luna comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla reconoció el nombre de su padre

–Papá–

–Luna, oye cariño tu hermano está ahí–

–Papá escúchame, tienes que ir a la escuela en este momento pero por favor ten mucho cuidado, y no vayas solo, lleva respaldo y muchas balas–

–Luna que está pasando, tu hermano me envió un mensaje diciéndome que vaya a la escuela que esta haya y tú que tengo que ir y que lleve balas–

–Papá, por favor ahora no puedo explicarlo, Stiles necesita tu ayuda por favor–

–Está bien, está bien, cuando llegue a casa vamos a tener que hablar–

–Ten cuidado por favor–

–El alfa no les hará nada, solo quiere a Scott, lo quiere en su manada– dijo cuándo colgó la llamada

–Por qué Deaton–

–Mintió acerca de un venado que apareció en el bosque, con un espiral, el símbolo de vendetta, el de la venganza, pero no creo que sea él, no estoy seguro– su mirada se apartó de su rostro y la fijo en su escritorio, por un momento ninguno de los dos hablo– pero hay algo más de lo que nos tenemos que preocupar–

–Universal, así me llamaste–

–Lo que tienes en la espalda no puede ser una marca de nacimiento–

–Pero lo es…Derek que pasa–

–Sabes lo que es, lo que tienes en tu espalda–

–Se ve como un árbol, pero mi madre también lo tenía–

–No es solo un árbol, es un árbol celta, un signo universal–

…

–Estas seguro que fue Derek Hale–

–Si–

–Sí, también lo vi–

–Que paso con el conserje–

–Aún estamos buscando

–Busco bajo las gradas, debajo de ellas–

–Si Scott buscamos, las extendimos como nos dijiste, no hay nada–

–No lo estoy inventando–

–Lo sé, te creo, enserio–

–No es cierto, usted me mira así…como si se sintiera mal por mí… y como si quisiera creerme pero sé que no me cree–

–Escúchame, buscaremos por toda la escuela, lo encontraremos si, lo prometo–

–Sobrevivimos amigo, sobrevivimos al alfa, eso es bueno no, estar vivos– dijo Stiles queriendo relajar el ambiente

–En el laboratorio de química, camino cerca de nosotros, no crees que nos escuchó…no crees que sabía dónde estábamos–

–Y porque seguimos vivos–

–Me quiere en su manada…pero creo que…debo…deshacerme de mi antigua manada–

–A que te refieres…que manada–

–Alison…Jackson, Lydia…tú–

–El alfa no quiere matarnos–Dijo después de unos segundos de entenderlo

–Quiere que yo lo haga…y esa no es la peor parte–

–Cómo es que esa no es la peor parte Scott–

–Cuando su aullido me hizo cambiar, yo quería hacerlo, quería aniquilarlos, a todos…y Luna…–

–Y Luna que pasa con mi hermana–

–Quiere que se la entregue, para la manada, para ser parte de ella–


	8. Chapter 8

Los días de descanso no habían sido productivos para Luna, aunque había tenido tiempo para buscar información acerca de lo que Derek había dicho no creía que pudiera fiarse de internet, y ahora que necesitaba una fuente confiable ella desaparecía, si, Derek había aprovechado el momento en que bajo a encontrarse con su hermano y su padre esa misma noche para huir de su habitación, dejándola con un centenar de preguntas y unas ganas enormes de matarlo por ser tan desconsiderado, sumándole a eso Scott había terminado con Alison y según su hermano no lo estaba tomando muy bien, le había contado lo que sucedió la noche que lo llevo a emborracharse y por obvias razones ella no fue, pero su hermano tenía muchas esperanzas de que fuera la luna llena o la ruptura y no una nueva personalidad que venía incluida en el caso de ser un hombre lobo, y ahora se encontraba con Lydia y Alison que al parecer querían volver a integrarla a la vida social que era el mundo

–Esto es raro, todos hablan de lo que paso la otra noche y no saben que fuimos nosotros–

–Ja gracias por la protección de menores–

–Creen que tome una decisión incorrecta–

–Por tu chaqueta con ese vestido, Ja por completo–

–Sabes de lo que hablo–

–Hola…Scott nos encerró y nos dejó solos, tiene suerte que no presentamos cargos, o lo hacemos pagar nuestras terapias, tuviste suerte de no estar aquí Luna– Lydia miro a Luna esperando una respuesta pero nada vino de ella

Tanto Alison como Lydia se miraron entra ellas, todo el día habían notado que Luna andaba en las nueves y parecía que algo la preocupaba

–Luna– dijo Alison tomándola del brazo logrando que la chica volviera con ellas–te encuentras bien–

–Si, por que–

–Has pasado todo el día metida en tu cabeza, que tanto te preocupa mujer–dijo Lydia–por qué no creo que sea mucho más importante como que Scott se volviera loco y nos encerara–

–No pasa nada, y no creo que Scott se volviera loco, es un buen chico Alison, lo conozco desde que era un niño–

–Para tu información la gente cambia–

–Se eso, pero es un buen chico– Lydia se encogió de hombros y Alison le dio una sonrisa de apoyo, ella sabía que Luna tenia las mejores intenciones pero lo de Scott le había dolido mucho, Luna vio como las dos chicas continuaban–no fue su culpa haber cambiado– dijo susurrando para si

–Luna no vienes–

Girando los ojos por lo fastidiosa que podía ser Lydia a veces Luna negó con la cabeza y las alcanzo, la investigación sobre lo que había dicho Derek tendría que esperar.

….

–Stiles– dijo Luna en el pasillo al ver a su hermano agachado sobre lo que parecía la mochila de Scott–Que pasó–

–Algo sucede con Scott– sacando su celular marco el número de su amigo, ambos escucharon el eco del sonido y mirándose a los ojos decidieron seguirlo, el ruido los llevo a ambos hasta los vestidores, siendo cautelosos entraron despacio mirando hacia todos lados, el ruido del agua cayendo llamo la atención de Luna

–Quédate detrás de mi bueno–Luna asintió y siguieron avanzando, Stiles estaba tenso no sabía que iban a encontrar y cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban las duchas dejo escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo, Scott estaba de espaldas a ellos recostado en la pared

–Stiles, no puedo…–

–Scott que pasa, cambiaras–

–No… no puedo…respirar–

Stiles tan rápido como pudo tomo el bolso de su amigo y trato de abrir el cierre delantero, arrugando la frente por lo que tenía en mente su hermano vio como sacaba el inhalador de Scott y se lo entregaba para que lo usara

–Tuve un ataque de asma–

–No sufriste un ataque de pánico…pero pensar que tenías un ataque de asma detuvo el ataque de pánico…irónico–

–Como lo sabes–

–Solía tenerlos cuando mi mamá murió, Luna los tiene a veces… no es divertido–

–Que paso Scott– pregunto Luna acercándose a ellos

–La vi y sentí que algo golpeo mis costillas con un martillo–

–Si se llama corazón roto…hay millones de canciones sobre eso–

–No puedo dejar de pensar en ella–

–Puedes pensar en esto, su papá caza hombres lobo, tú eres un hombre lobo y eso podría volverse un lio–

–No estas ayudando Stiles– dijo Luna

–Oye amigo te dejaron y debe ser horrible–

–No, no es eso…era como…si pudiera sentir las emociones de otros–

–Debe ser la Luna llena, te encerrare en tu habitación como planeamos, así el alfa, que es tu jefe no podrá encontrarnos–

–Encerarme no es la solución–

–Lo dices porque si sales podrías ser atrapado–

–No– dijo negando con la cabeza–porque si salgo…mataría a alguien–

–oigan esta noche es importante, Scott tus sentidos se intensifican vas a estar bajo la influencia de la luna llena y no solo eso, bajo la del alfa también, sé que es difícil para ti ahora que no tienes a Alison, pero debes concentrarte Scott, como lo dijiste, la vida de los demás depende de que tan en control puedas estar–

….

–Que paso por que la alegría–

–Luna soy titular, titular y además Scott es co–capitán ahora–

–De verdad, eso es bueno chicos–

–Es un estúpido título, y oler la envidia que hay aquí–

–Espera, oliste envidia–

–Que parte de sus sentidos se intensifican no entendiste Stiles– dijo Luna rodando los ojos

–Ha…puedes sentir algo como…ha…no lo sé deseo– Luna levanto una de sus cejas ante las repentinas preguntas de su hermano

–Como que deseo–

–Como deseo sexual–

Deseo sexual–

–Si deseo sexual…lujurio, pasión, excitación–

–Hay por dios Stiles– dijo Luna pasándose las manos por la cara, no podía ser verdad que su hermano solo pensara en eso

–De Lydia–

–Que…no, en un sentido general puedes determinar deseo sexual–

–De Lydia hacia ti–

–Por supuesto que es de Lydia hacia el–

–Bueno si de Lydia hacia mí…mira necesito saber si tengo oportunidad con ella, he estado obsesionado desde tercer grado–

–Por qué no le preguntas–

–Para salvarme de una total y aplastante humillación gracias Scott ha…bien por favor puedes preguntarle si le agrado, saber si sus latidos aumentan, o las feromonas vuelan o lo que sea–

–Bien–

–Te amo, te amo…eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo…Que–

–No debiste pedirle que hiciera eso Stiles–

–Que por que–

–Es un hombre lobo que no controla sus emociones, uno afectado por la luna llena el cual al parecer perdió su ancla, no sabes que puede hacer–

–Desde cuando eres experta en hombres lobo– Luna rodo los ojos y se alejó de su hermano– mmm si olvidaba que has pasado tiempo con el experto…ese hombre no me gusta–

–Si pues tú no lo sabes todo– dijo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

…..

–No lo puedes culpar Stiles, no es él, es la luna llena–

–Aun así, no debió hacerlo–

–Es nuestro amigo, tenemos que ayudarle, el no pidió esto–

–Nosotros tampoco, sabes no quiero hablar de esto…cuéntame de ti, te ves mejor–

–Me siento mejor, no lo sé, es como si tuviera una nueva oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar–

–Has pasado mucho tiempo con Derek, Scott cree que ese lobo agrio tiene algo para ti–

–Solo me está ayudando…. no crees que los sueños que he tenido son normales o si… desde que murió mamá no he sabido controlar mi vida…era como si pudiera cambiar las cosas pero aun así las arruinaba, no quería enfrentar mis emociones… no entendía lo que me pasaba por que no era normal– dijo con la mirada perdida

–Lu lo que paso no fue solo tu culpa, cada uno se encero en su dolor lo mejor que pudo, te estabas acercando al precipicio y ninguno de nosotros te cuido, eras nuestra princesa debimos cuidarte y no lo hicimos, también es nuestra culpa–

–Eso ya no importa lo que si es que puedo confiar en mi familia, Derek es una buena persona a la que le han pasado cosas malas, no tiene familia, si perder a un padre destroza una vida, no puedo imaginarme lo que es perder a todos tus seres queridos, las personas cambian Stiles–

–Aun así, no me gusta que ese lobo agrio este cerca de ti–

Para suerte de Stiles ya habían llegado donde Scott por lo que la cuestión de Derek pararía ahí, por ahora.

–Tienes una llave–

–Esta gente tiene una afición con los bates de béisbol–

–Scott... –

–Soy Stiles…y Luna–

–Llave–

–Si…tengo una–

–No me sorprende…me asusta pero no me sorprende– Melisa siguió con la mirada la maleta que Stiles había arrojado como si nada–Que es eso–

–Ha… Ha…un proyecto escolar–

–Stiles, está bien verdad–Luna pudo ver la preocupación en la cara de la mamá de su mejor amigo, y no era para menos, Scott había estado actuando extraño

–Quien Scott, SI...claro–

–Ya no me habla tanto…como solía hablarme, no como antes– Melisa estaba preocupada, Scott no era el mismo y eso la preocupaba

–Ha tenido muchas cosas, exámenes que presentar, los profesores a veces no consideran a sus alumnos–

–Sí, si lo entiendo…ha si Ja…cuídense en la noche–

–Usted también–

–Luna llena–

–Que–

–Hoy hay Luna llena, deberían ver emergencias, con toda clase de locos–

–Ha claro–

–Sabes de hecho de ahí viene la palabra lunático, te ves bien Lu, me alegra, cuídense–

–Usted también Melisa–

–Bien– dijo Stiles caminando así las escaleras– Hagamos esto–

–Adelántate, voy detrás de ti– dijo mientras revisaba un mensaje en su celular

 _Ten cuidado esta noche, aléjate de Scott_ – _D_

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en el mensaje ya que un grito de su hermano la alerto

–Stiles, que pasa…Scott– Luna vio cómo su amigo estaba sentado en el sillón del rincón de su habitación

–Tú mamá dijo que no estabas en casa–

–Entre por la ventana–

–Bien, vamos a prepararnos, espera a ver lo que traje–

–Está bien, solo cerrare la puerta y dormiré temprano–

–Estás seguro…porque tienes una apariencia de asesino serial en la cara…y espero que sea la luna llena haciendo efecto porque comienzas a asustarme–

–Stiles…– le advirtió Luna desde la puerta

–Estoy bien, vete ahora–Luna abrió los ojos al oír el tono que tenía Scott en su voz, su lobo estaba tomando el control

–Bien, me iré…mira al menos podrías ver lo que traje…tal vez lo uses tal vez no…te parece–Luna vio con preocupación la actitud de Scott al acercarse a su hermano, debió tomar más en serio el mensaje de Derek

–Creíste que me dejaría hacer esto…encadenarme como un perro–

–En realidad no– de un momento a otro Stiles se abalanzo sobre Scott y lo hato con unas esposas al radiador

–Qué diablos estás haciendo–

–Protegiéndote de ti mismo…y un castigo ejemplar…por besarte con Lydia–

–Stiles, oye escúchame, está afectado por la luna llena… no debiste hacer eso– dijo viendo el cuenco de agua para perro con el nombre de Scott– no era que estabas bien– dijo alzando una ceja

–No molestes– dijo empujándola por el hombro– que es eso– dijo viendo las copias que su hermana tenía en las manos

–Es algo que me dijo Derek– dijo pasándole los papeles– me llamo universal cuando vio mi marca de nacimiento, pensó que era un tatuaje–

–Espera…espera un segundo… cuando demonios el lobo agrio vio tu espalda–

–He…la otra noche, cuando estaban en la escuela…Derek llego a la casa herido y lo ayude–

–Y no pudo ayudarnos, huyo el muy cobarde–

–Estaba herido Stiles–

–No importa…Scott tiene razón el hombre ese hombre tiene algo para ti–

–Él no tiene algo para mí–

–Si tú lo dices…que estoy viendo–

–Derek se impresiono por mi marca…esta vez la mire con más detalle…parece un árbol–

–No crees que sea solo un árbol verdad–

–No se… Derek desapareció…hay diversos arboles con muchos significados…solo quiero saber que lo impresiono tanto–

–Stiles, Luna déjenme salir, es luna llena, te juro…que no haría nada de esto apropósito– las suplicas de Scott interrumpieron la conversación de los hermanos, en sus caras se veía la preocupación y la impotencia pero sabían que no podían hacer más, Scott tendría que luchar y concentrarse–Por favor Stiles déjame salir…comienza a doler…no es como la primera vez…es la luna llena…es porque Alison…termino con migo…se… que no es solo…un tiempo…ella termino con migo…y me mata…estoy desesperado…por favor déjame salir–

–No puedo– Stiles y Luna se abrazaron cuando Scott comenzó a gritar, era difícil para ellos oírlo de esa manera, no podían dejarlo salir, sabían que si no tenía el control y podía hacerle daño a alguien y eso sería más difícil para él una vez que el efecto de la luna terminara, pero de un momento a otro todo se calmó– Scott estas bien…Scott– los dos hermanos se levantaron y entraron al cuarto preocupados, las esposas estaban en el suelo ensangrentadas y la ventana estaba abierta y manchada con sangre

–Por dios Stiles, se fue–

–Quédate aquí…yo… iré a buscarlo–

–Iré con tigo–

–No, es peligroso Luna, quédate aquí y llámame si vuelve–se giró a verla al pie de la escalera–ten tu celular a la mano, si vuelve llámame y enciérrate en el baño, busca el bate de béisbol– Luna suspiro, su hermano ni siquiera la dejo dar argumentos y salió disparado por la puerta, sería mejor para ella distraerse y recoger todo en la habitación de Scott, no querían que Melisa viera el desorden que dejaron, haría muchas preguntas, preguntas que no estaban seguros de poder responder.

….

Derek ayudo a Scott a llegar hasta su habitación, el chico estaba cansado, el alfa estaba logrando su propósito, estaba logrando que el chico perdiera la cabeza, los dos se detuvieron unos pasos de la cama, Luna se había quedado dormida en la cama enrollada en sí misma como si tuviera frio, dejando caer a Scott en la esquina de la cama le dio una última mirada a la chica y se giró pero la voz de Scott lo detuvo

–Espera…no…no puedo hacer esto…no puedo…ser esto y estar con Alison…necesito que me digas la verdad, hay alguna cura–

–Para alguien que fue mordido…he oído alguno, tal vez sea cierta–

–Cual es–

–Mata al que te mordió–

–Matar al alfa– Derek le lanzo una mirada al ver que Luna se movía en sueños, Scott miro en su dirección y volvió la mirada hacia él, no podía creer eso, el alfa era muy fuerte no podría matarlo

–Scott, si me ayudas a encontrarlo, te ayudare a matarlo–

Scott asintió derrotado, si había una salvación de ser un lobo la tomaría, haría lo que fuera por estar con Alison y proteger a sus amigos, Scott siguió con la mirada a Derek que se movió cerca de Luna para tomar unos papeles en su cama junto a ella

–La llamaste universal, eso le dijo a Stiles… que significa eso–

–Significa que si lo es será muy poderosa…pero peligrosa si no se puede controlar–Dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su cara, sin poder controlarse dejo que su pulgar acariciara la suavidad de su mejilla que se deslizo hasta sus labios, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, había tenido el control toda la noche y no lo iba a perder después de tanto tiempo, sus ojos parpadearon de azules y volvieron a su normalidad– no se mucho, pero la ayudare con todo lo que pueda…no la dejare sola–

Dándole una última mirada salió por la puerta dejándola con Scott que luego de quitarse la chaqueta busco algo para cubrirla, si Derek iba a ayudarlo sin dudas ayudaría a Luna, eso esperaba él.


	9. Chapter 9

Por qué Luna puede conducir y tú y yo no–

Tal vez porque estamos hablando de Derek, vamos Stiles tiene algo por tu hermana– Luna abrió los ojos como platos y le dio una mirada rápida a Scott para volver a concentrarse en la carretera

Me niego a aceptar que ese sour Wolf este cayendo por mi hermana–

Quieren los dos concentrarse aquí, nadie está Cayendo por nadie, más rápido–pregunto al ver las luces delanteras de Kate

Más rápido– confirmaron los dos

Luna no crees que deberías bajar un poco la velocidad- dijo Scott tratando de sujetarse de algún lugar

Creo que no entiendes él concepto de persecución amigo-

Si acelera nos matara-

Si no acelera ellos nos mataran-

Quien los entiende a ustedes dos- dijo acelerando, mientras su hermano comentaba que los habían perdido vio por él rabillo del ojo un radio que seguro está sintonizado con él de su padre y por lo que veía la noche no iba a terminar aun, luego de salvar a Derek del señor Argent y una ametralladora Luna condujo el Camaro por una zona menos concurrida tenían que salir de los ojos indiscretos que los pudieran observar, siguió con diciendo sin intervenir en la discusión de los tres, a veces los hombres podrían ser idiotas así fueran hombres lobo

Luego de haber dejado a Scott Luna condujo hasta su casa, su padre aun no había llegado y por alguna razón estaban de suerte porque no creía que le hiciera mucha gracia que sus dos hijos salieran del auto de un prófugo

Yo estuve buscando algunas cosas, tal vez te ayude a entender un poco que está pasándote- dijo mientras le tendía un libro luego de que bajara del lado del conductor

Gracias, aunque no creo que esto resuelva todos mis problema– dijo con una expresión resignada dio media vuelta pero lo pensó mejor si quería información tendría que sacarla de la fuente– oye...quieres pasar un rato–

Derek a observo por un momento a medio camino de entrar al Camaro, sabía que acercarse a ella sería peligroso pero él instinto de si lobo era mayor al razonamiento del humano

Esconderé el Camaro– Luna asintió y se dirigió a su casa directo a su habitación para quitar el seguro de su ventana para que pudiera entrar, si Derek no contestaba sus respuesta nadie más lo haría

Te encuentras bien– le pregunto Derek una vez que los dos se encontraban en la habitación de la chica

Si, solo pensaba, todo lo que está ocurriendo gente muriendo, un mundo sobrenatural, enterarme que eres uno de ellos...solo es mucha y nada de información– Derek la miro sin entender– aun no me has dicho nada– dijo en un susurro con la cabeza inclinada hacia bajo– aprecio mucho lo del libro pero eso no quita que todo esto sea extraño para mí–

Oye– dijo acercándose a su nivel– nadie dijo que sería fácil–

Naciste siendo hombre lobo Derek, es más fácil para ti-  
tú también...no eres como Scott Luna, tu naciste con este don, no es una maldición, los arboles de la vida o universales como se les conoce son muy raros, mi mama solía contarnos de ellos en historias para ir a dormir, nunca había estado cerca de uno, o de alguien que pensara que podría ser uno-

Porque son raros-

por su pureza, son el equilibrio del universo, son sabios y poderosos, solía decirme que si encontraba uno algún día no lo dejara escapar- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa

sabes por qué sucede esto-

Te refieres a por que eres uno de ellos- Luna asintió con la cabeza, habían creado un ambiente singular los dos juntos uno frente al otro sin quitarse los ojos de encima

A diferencia de los hombres lobo, los árbol de vida no se crean, hay una línea delgada que separa a todas las especies de ti, eres parte del universo no es un regalo es un deber que tienes, lo que quiero decir es que se te legó él deber, por eso son tan extrañas, estás segura que nadie en tu familia es sobrenatural-

Mi madre no tenía hermanos y mi padre tampoco, y no se mucho de mis abuelos, la verdad no soy consciente de una parte de mi vida-dijo bajando la mirada

Ey, confías en mí-

Si-

Date la vuelta, vamos Luna acabas de decir que confías en mi-

No sé por qué quieres...que estás haciendo- dijo al sentir que sus manos levantaban la parte inferior de su camiseta

Solo quiero ver la marca, no seguiré si no quieres- Derek levanto sus ojos y se conectó con su mirada, podía oír y sentir la incomodidad de la chica, la verdad es que siempre apestaba a ansiedad cuando estaban solos o con alguien más pero se había dado cuenta que con él tiempo había ido disminuyendo trayendo con sigo un delicioso olor a mandarinas, aún era muy leve pero estaba hay dejando escapar un suspiro Luna volvió a su posición dándole la espalda y espero que esa fuera una afirmación suficiente, y al parecer si lo fue porque lo siguiente que sintió fue la tela de su camiseta arrastrarse hacia arriba de su espalda, conteniendo él aliento trato de calmar su corazón, era Derek no iba hacer nada más haya de observar su marca de nacimiento, no decía algo y hacia otra cosa, no era un mentiroso

Que- Luna sabía que debía estar concentrada en todo lo que Derek pudiera decirle, pero estar así con él solo aumentaba su ansiedad

Que si ha sido así de oscuro siempre-

Si...mis padres se asustaron cuando lo vieron...los médicos no podían explicarlo-

Lo hermoso de los arboles no son sus ramas, ni mucho menos sus flores, sus raíces por el contrario lo hacen fuerte y poderoso y lo conectan con la tierra... lo hermoso de una universal es que sabe diferenciar de lo bueno y lo malo. y saben que es lo justo para cada persona, es poderosa y a la vez gentil, es dura pero protectora, es equilibrio pero devastadora en contra de su enemigos, no tengas miedo de lo que eres Luna, no cuando tú tienes él poder- su mano dejo de trazar el contorno del árbol y cuando su mano de detuvo en la parte inferior de la raíz Luna había podido volver a respirar y devolverle la mirada, pero en vez de un tierno marrón Derek encontró un poderoso gris plateado es su lugar

Stiles estaba a nada de un colapso, no podía creer que él imbécil de Jackson supiera lo de Scott y encima él no hacía nada por controlarse

Basta Scott- la llegada de su hermana logro hacerlo brincar de la silla pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba su amigo al parecer, aun no entendía como pintaba su hermana hay, después de lo que él lobo agrio les dijo o más bien le dijo a su hermana él había hecho su propia búsqueda y solo había encontrado que los árboles de la vida daban equilibrio al universo.

Si tan solo Stiles pudiera colocarle las manos encima al libro que Derek le había dado a su hermana todo sería más sencillo pero al parecer la vida se empeñaba que fueran por él camino difícil, si no quedaba otra opción dejaría que Luna hiciera esto por su cuenta pero la mantendría vigilada, por ahora ayudaría a su amigo con su problema con él alfa, gracias a eso ahora se encontraba con un lobo agrio más oscuro de lo normal y un Danny que no colaboraba para nada

Quien es el-

Ah ha, él novio de Luna…Miguel-

Su novio, después de lo que pasó con...-

Si Danny su novio, está esperándola –

Ok, eso es sangre en su camisa-

Si, si, tiene hemorragias en su nariz, oye Miguel te dije que podías usar una de mis camisetas- y gracias a los dioses por hacer que él lobo agrio se viera tan bien, ahora Danny tenía un incentivo para rastrear el texto mientras Derek se mantuviera sin camisa, claro si Luna llegara en ese momento sería algo incómodo, afortunadamente para los dos Danny había rastreado él texto antes de que ella llegara e igualmente había abandonado su casa, para cuando Stiles y Derek salían para ir directo al hospital ella llegaba justo a tiempo para acompañarlos

Luna no podía creerlo, había salido del hospital por su revisión mensual y ahora volvía de nuevo aquí, eso sin duda debía ser suerte pero de la mala, su hermano había tratado de ponerla al tanto de la situación y le parecía absurdo que Melisa estuviera metida en la situación de Scott, sin duda no querría que su hijo fuera una bestia descontrolada, por si fuera poco su hermano se perdería su oportunidad para estar en él equipo sabía que eso sería devastador para él aunque fuera un perdedor jugando Lacrosse estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de jugar.

Derek tenía razón en dos cosas, su hermano no jugaría esta noche y que no le haya dicho a Scott sobre su madre fue un error, pero estar esta noche junto a su hermano no era ninguno, habían perdido minutos valiosos mientras razonaba con él lobo de por qué era necesario que acompañara a su hermano, sin duda para Derek él que entrara a la boca del lobo literalmente era una mala idea pero que su hermano lo hiciera estaba bien en para él

Ahora si le creó a Scott-

De que hablas Stiles-

Tiene algo por ti, casi arranca mi garganta con sus dientes cuando dije que era una buena idea que tú me acompañarás-

Déjate de tonterías Stiles, llama a Derek quieres, no creo que Melisa este aquí, no te alejes-

A dónde vas-

Comprobaré a alguien- mientras su hermano hablaba con Derek Luna se acercó al cuarto de Peter Hale, cuando había estado con Derek en esa habitación algo no había estado del todo bien, era como si estuviera cargada de energía negativa no le había gustado para nada pero en aquel momento sus nervios se habían empezado a elevar y él hormigueo en su cuerpo se hacía presente por cada paso que daba, no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar en la habitación pero lo que nunca pensó fue encontrarla vacía

Derek no está aquí- detrás de ella Stiles sostenía su teléfono y podía escuchar a Derek razonado lo que su hermano estaba diciendo, era él, él tío Derek era él alfa, escuchó unos pasos y los gritos de Derek exigiéndole a su hermano que la sacara de ahí

Tú debes ser Stiles-cuando levanto la mirada del suelo se encontró con un no tan catatónico Peter Hale- hola Luna- Stiles la jalo del brazo para volver por él pasillo pero una enfermera se los impidió, Luna solo podía tener ojos cautelosos para Peter mientras su hermano entraba en pánico hasta que Derek hizo su gran aparición golpeando a la enfermera que de seguro había ayudado a Peter todo ese tiempo

Muévete Stiles y llévate a Luna-

No, no, no jamás le haría daño a alguien como ella, quiero ayudarla a recordar-

No le pondrás una mano encima- y así se había desatado un caos entre Peter y Derek con Stiles jalando de su hermana para sacarla del campo de batalla que se había convertido el pasillo

Stiles tenemos que ayudarlo-

Te das cuenta que son dos hombres lobo que por cierto uno de ellos es él alfa psicótico que ha estado matando personas y somos unos simples humanos-

Tenemos que hacer algo-

Si tenemos que salir de aquí- sin pensarlo dos veces Stiles aprovecho que él alfa estaba utilizando a Derek como saco de boxeo y tomo del brazo a su hermana sacándola de ahí a pese de todas sus protestas

A decir verdad entiendo lo de Laura, pero lo de la chica Stilinski-

Déjala fuera de esto-

No la recuerdas o si- Peter sonrió al ver la cara de su sobrino- la niña de vestido blanco que solías perseguir como si fueras un cachorro Derek, la niñita de ojos grises que un día jamás volvió-


End file.
